Pemilik Hati
by TamasaBlue
Summary: Diam-diam Junhyung mencintainya. Diam-diam Junhyung cemburu karenanya. Bisakah Junhyung mengungkapkan perasaannya, kalau bahkan berada di dekat si Manis saja Junhyung sudah gemetar? JunSeob! Highlight! Last Chap!
1. chapter 1

**oO-TamaSa-Oo**

Disclaimer: Around Us Ent., and more. But story and plot are mine.

Rated: T

Genre: Romantic

Pairing: JunSeob, DongSeob, and others.

Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, OOC, typo. Don't like don't read!

 **oO-TamaSa-Oo**

Junhyung menyangga dagunya, sambil menatap kosong ke jendela kelas. Ketika semua teman sekelasnya menghabiskan waktu istirahat di luar kelas, Junhyung malah menolak ajakan temannya dan memilih untuk melamun di kelas, duduk di bangkunya. Ada yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ini mengenai seseorang yang selalu membuat ia mati kutu jika berada di dekatnya, sampai-sampai Junhyung enggan jika sosok itu mendekatinya.

Junhyung menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi menuju liburan musim dingin. Junhyung kehabisan ide, akan menghabiskan liburan nanti dengan pergi kemana dan dengan siapa. Ia tidak bisa mengajak Hara lagi. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia putus dari Hara, juniornya, padahal mereka sudah pacaran hampir 2 tahun. Hara merasa kecewa padanya, karena ia selalu bersikap dingin, padahal mereka berdua tidak terlalu sering bertemu seperti pasangan lainnya. Mungkin memang salah Junhyung. Selama berpacaran, Junhyung tidak bisa bersikap nyaman dengan Hara. Junhyung merasa... seperti ada pagar kasat mata yang menghalangi ia dengan Hara. Pagar yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ya, pagar itu adalah orang lain yang telah mencuri hatinya, jauh sebelum ia mengenal Hara. Orang yang selalu menyita perhatiannya. Si pengganggu tidur malamnya. Sosok itu...

"Hei!" Junhyung tersentak ketika ada sesuatu yang dingin mengenai pipinya. Ada minuman kaleng yang ditempelkan di pipinya, sehingga Junhyung buru-buru merebutnya. Junhyung membeku ketika tahu siapa yang sudah mengganggunya. Ia memasang raut wajah datar, tak ingin terlihat gugup di hadapan orang itu.

"Kau ini... melamun saja. Aku bawakan roti dan minuman untukmu," orang itu mengulurkan sebungkus roti dan sebotol minuman pada Junhyung.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Junhyung menggeleng lemah, tidak menjawab apapun. Tangannya menerima roti yang diberikan, dibuka bungkusnya dan memakannya secara perlahan. Junhyung tidak mungkin jujur, kalau orang yang kini duduk di hadapannya ini yang ia pikirkan dari tadi. Si pemicu debar jantungnya. Seseorang yang tadinya hanya ia anggap seperti adiknya. Dia duduk di depan Junhyung, di atas meja. Meja bangku depan Junhyung, bukan tepat di meja milik Junhyung.

"Hoo... aku tahu, kau pasti bingung ingin menghabiskan liburan nanti kemana bukan?" Junhyung mengedikkan alisnya.

"Aku rasa Hara tidak akan menolak kemanapun kau mengajaknya pergi."

"Kenapa begitu?" akhirnya Junhyung terpancing.

"Kurasa dia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu," dia menatap Junhyung serius. Tanpa sadar Junhyung terbius, menatap balik kedua matanya yang jernih.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Junhyung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak ingin bersamaku?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Tidak," Junhyung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jendela, "lupakan pertanyaanku," tambahnya. Hampir saja ia kelepasan.

"Aku pikir menjadi single itu menyenangkan...," tiba-tiba dia membicarakan statusnya. Junhyung jadi sedikit lega karena tidak memperpanjang masalah barusan.

"Sayangnya itu hanya sesaat. Setiap tahun, aku hanya menghabiskan malam Natal dengan keluarga, atau kalau tidak denganmu...," pandangannya menerawang ke depan. Bibirnya tersenyum hampa. Entah apa yang membuatnya mendadak mello begitu.

"Apalagi Natal nanti, aku yakin kau akan kencan dengan y Hara. Dan aku akan menghabiskan malam Natal seperti biasa.

"Kau ingin aku mengajakmu kencan?" Secara tersirat Junhyung memang sedang mengajaknya kencan. Tapi sadarkah dia dengan kode yang diberikan Junhyung?

"Jujur saja, aku lebih ingin diajak kencan Lee Ji Eun daripada kau...," dia menyeringai, tanpa sadar kalau hati Junhyung tidak patah sebagian karena mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Menurutmu itu akan terjadi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia mana mau denganku? Haha..."

"Sayangnya...," dalam hati Junhyung berkata 'syukurlah', "kau saja tidak berani menjabat tangannya, apalagi mengajaknya kencan duluan...," Junhyung bergumam. Setengahnya menyindir dirinya sendiri yang juga tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku... merasa... tidak punya sesuati yang bisa kubanggakan, Junhyungie, sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa membuat ia memilihku..."

Kau benar! Junhyung membenarkan perkataannya. Awalnya Junhyung pun berpikir seperti itu. Tapi lihat, Junhyung sekarang bisa jatuh cinta sampai sedalam ini. Meskipun jujur saja, Junhyung sendiri tidak tahu alasan bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Cinta tidak butuh alasan, bukan? Kalau kau bisa menyebutkan alasan mengapa kau mencintai seseorang, itu artinya bukan cinta, tapi nafsu. Ya kan?

"Jika menurutmu, dia mungkin tidak memilikimu, kenapa kau tak mencoba membuka hatimu untuk orang lain?" Junhyung menatapnya dalam. Lagi-lagi memberi kode, meskipun akhirnya buntu. Lihat saja seringai yang dia keluarkan.

"Menurutmu... masih adakah orang lain itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Siapa?"

Aku! Junhyung hanya membatin, dan seperti biasa, berakhir membisu. Pujaan hatinya itu tampak menunggu, tapi Junhyung tetap bungkam, masih belum siap mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau membuatku makin putus asa, kau tahu?" dia tertawa. Pipinya yang putih pucat itu perlahan memerah. Junhyung tersenyum kaku. Yahh... ini hanya gurauan. Biarlah hanya sebagai gurauan.

"YOSEOB HYUNG!"

Mereka berdua menoleh. Di depan kelas sudah ada seorang namja melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua. Junhyung menatap dia yang kini telah turun dari meja yang didudukinya dan segera menghampiri nama tampan yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka berdua sudah terlibat obrolan seru, tanpa peduli Junhyung kini sendirian kembali sambil mencuri dengar obrolan mereka.

Nama itu adalah junior mereka, namanya Son Dongwoon. Meskipun dia murid tingkat pertama, tingkat kepopulerannya cukup tinggi di sekolah. Anak pejabat, dan sudah pasti kaya raya. Ke sekolah pakai mobil sport, di sekolah memiliki geng sendiri yang berisi anak-anak orang kaya. Dan si 'dia'... entahlah. Junhyung yakin bukan salah satu anggota geng Dongwoon. Dia tidak sepopuler dan sekaya Dongwoon, meskipun memiliki penampilan yang cukup menarik. Tapi lihat itu, sekarang Dongwoon sedang memberikan sebuah kotak hadiah pada pujaan hati Junhyung. Dongwoon selalu begitu, memberikan hadiah pada pemuda manis itu. Hoobaenya itu memang terkenal royal sih, tapi kenapa yang ini terlalu sering? Apa jangan-jangan... Dongwoon juga menyukainya? Ah, tidak mungkin! Junhyung saja tidak semudah itu bisa jatuh cinta padanya, bagaimana mungkin Dongwoon bisa? Apalagi gender mereka sama, ya mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Semua perasaan Junhyung tidak serta merta muncul, semua membutuhkan proses dan waktu. Jadi seharusnya Dongwoon pun juga sama. Junhyung terus berkutat dengan teorinya mengenai hubungan pemuda itu dengan Dongwoon, berusaha menepis kedekatan mereka, tanpa menyadari kalau sebenarnya ia sedang cemburu.

Junhyung memperhatikan mereka lagi. Betapa serasinya mereka berdua. Sama-sama tampan, sama-sama ramah. Dongwoon juga memiliki fisik yang bagus, lebih gagah ketimbang Junhyung yang cenderung agak kurus. Belum lagi kekayaannya yang otomatis bisa memanjakan siapapun dan kapanpun ia mau. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Junhyung yang hanya dari keluarga pas-pasan. Haah~ sadisnya hidup.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, hyung. Jangan sampai kau tak mengangkat panggilan dariku saat liburan nanti. Kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Aku akan menculikmu."

"Kau tak seberani itu Woonie." Apa? Woonie? Sudah sedekat apa sih mereka? Junhyung Cuma bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pengecualian untukmu Yang Yoseob!" Dongwoon menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, dan tanpa disangka, ia mengecup pipi kanan pemuda manis itu. Bukan hanya si manis yang terkejut, tapi Junhyung juga. Dongwoon menyeringai, sambil bergumam sesuatu. Setelah itu ia buru-buru pergi.

Seluruh tubuh Junhyung bergetar, dan ia tahu apa penyebabnya. Ia sadar, ia punya saingan berat.

To be continued...

 **oO-TamaSa-Oo**

Hhaa... another fanfic dari saya. Pairing KPOP favorit saya dari masih bocah sampe sekarang. Udah pada tau kan siapa di sini yang dibilang 'Pujaan Hati' ama Junhyung? Udah jelas disebutin kok di atas tadi, ya kan? Nah, seperti biasa, jangan sungkan untuk review yak! Ciao!


	2. chapter 2

**oO-TamaSa-Oo**

 **Disclaimer: Around Us Ent., and more. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romantic**

 **Pairing: JunSeob, DongSeob, and others.**

 **Warning: AU, YAOI, Boyslove, OOC, typo. Don't like don't read!**

 **oO-TamaSa-Oo**

Junhyung mematut dirinya sekali lagi di cermin. Ia memperbaiki posisi rambutnya agar tidak berantakan. Setelah yakin dengan penampilannya, Junhyung tersenyum. Ini adalah hari kedua pertama libur musim dingin. Kemarin ia sudah mengatur janji dengan Yoseob. Mereka berdua akan pergi ke taman kota karena biasanya di hari libur seperti ini di sana akan sangat ramai.

Junhyung merogoh saku celananya, memastikan dompet dan _handphone_ sudah ia bawa. Ia menengok jam dinding, masih setengah jam dari waktu janjian, tapi mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia berangkat sekarang. Junhyung mengambil jaket tebalnya yang tergeletak di kasur. Sekali lagi mematut dirinya di cermin, dan tersenyum lebar. Sempurna. Dengan mantap ia keluar dari kamar dan berpamitan sebentar pada eommanya. Eomma hanya tersenyum saat Junhyung berkata ingin pergi bersama Yoseob, sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Junhyung dan sahabatnya.

"Hati-hati. Jika cuaca sudah terlalu dingin, segeralah pulang. Jangan sampai kalian berdua sakit sebelum Natal tiba," pesan Eomma sebelum Junhyung membuka pintu depan. Junhyung mengangguk patuh sebagai jawabannya.

Tepat ketika Junhyung membuka pintu, angin berhembus. Spontan Junhyung memakai jaketnya. Dingin sekali, padahal salju belum turun. Apakah tidak masalah kalau ia dan Yoseob tetap pergi ke taman? Ah, lebih baik ia segera menjemput Yoseob. Biar nanti Yoseob yang memutuskan mereka jadi pergi atau tidak.

Junhyung berjalan kaki sedikit cepat. Tujuannya adalah rumah Yoseob yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Ya, Yoseob dan Junhyung bertetangga, rumah mereka berada pada kompleks yang sama. Hal itu pula yang membuat persahabatan mereka selalu erat. Kurang dari sepuluh menit, akhirnya Junhyung sampai di rumah Yoseob. Ia memencet bel, menunggu beberapa detik hingga pintu dibukakan oleh eomma Yoseob.

"Junhyung-ah... Masuklah...," Yang ahjumma membuka pintu lebih lebar. Junhyung membungkuk memberi salam, baru masuk ke dalam.

"Kalian akan pergi ke mana Junhyung-ah?" tanya Yang ahjumma sembari berjalan menuju bagian dalam rumah. Di belakangnya, Junhyung berjalan mengikuti.

"Ke taman, hanya berjalan-jalan, ahjumma. Mungkin kami akan segera pulang, apalagi kalau cuacanya tidak membaik."

"Bukannya ramalan cuaca hari ini bagus?"

"Memang..."

"Kalian hanya akan ke taman?"

"Ne, ahjumma."

"Ada kafe di dekat taman yang baru buka, kalian tidak ingin ke sana?" mereka berdua berhenti ketika sudah sampai di meja makan. Yang ahjumma mempersilahkan Junhyung duduk di kursi, sementara ia berniat membuatkan minuman hangat untuk sahabat anaknya itu.

"Kafe baru?"

"Ne. Berjarak kurang lebih 150 meter barat taman. Para tetangga banyak yang membicarakannya, tempatnya cukup nyaman, mungkin kalian akan menyukainya."

"Arraseo, nanti kami akan mampir ke sana...," Junhyung tersenyum. Setidaknya ia punya satu alasan lagi untuk berduaan lebih lama dengan Yoseob.

"Ini, Junhyung-ah," Yang ahjumma meletakkan cangkir teh di hadapan Junhyung yang dibalas gumaman terimakasih, "akan kupanggilkan Yoseob dulu. Tunggu sebentar ya." Junhyung hanya mengangguk, memperhatikan eomma Yoseob yang berjalan menuju ke lantai dua. Ia memperhatikan cangkir teh di hadapannya. Uap masih mengepul di atasnya. Junhyung mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mengangkat cangkir tehnya untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat teh ke tubuhnya. Ia meminum tehnya pelan-pelan. Lemon tea. Eomma Yoseob benar-benar mengerti dengan selera Junhyung.

Junhyung meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke meja ketika sayup-sayup mendengar suara Yoseob dan eommanya bercakap-cakap. Ia menoleh ke arah tangga, menunggu. Ia penasaran bagaimana penampilan Yoseob kali ini. Dan detik berikutnya ia dibuat melongo karena apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya. Ia tadinya berpikir pria manis itu akan memakai sweeter dan syal seperti biasa, mengingat jalan-jalan dengan Junhyung pasti bukanlah momen spesial. Mereka terlalu sering _hangout_ berdua. Tapi nyatanya apa yang ia lihat saat ini... astaga, Junhung seperti kehabisan nafas.

Pujaan hatinya itu memakai kaos putih dengan jaket tebal hitam berkerah bulu, terlihat sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Ia memakai celana jeans yang pas dengan ukuran kakinya, memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang. Ia memakai sepatu _converse_ kesayangannya, warna hitam putih. Sepatu yang sama persis dengan yang dipakai Junhyung saat ini. Junhyung sedikit merona ketika menyadari sepatu yang mereka pakai sama, apakah mereka terlihat seperti _couple_? Tapi sungguh, saat ini Yoseob terlihat sangat... menggemaskan.

"Mian sudah membuatmu menunggu," sapa Yoseob begitu ia sampai di meja makan. Ia berdiri di samping Junhyung, sedikit bingung karena pandangan Junhyung terlihat kosong. Ia melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Junhyung.

"Ya! Junhyung-ah!"

"Mwo?" Junhyung tersentak. Ia berkedip bingung, sadar telah melewatkan perkataan Yoseob.

"Kau tidak membawa _earmuff_?" tanya Yoseob. Junhyung menggeleng.

"Tapi di luar dingin. Bagaimana kalau kau pakai punyaku?" Yoseob mengulurkan _earmuff_ nya pada Junhyung. Junhyung memperhatikan _earmuff_ Yoseob dengan masam. _Earmuff_ dengan bulu tebal begitu akan membuat geli telinganya. Lagipula wajah joker miliknya mana cocok dengan benda imut seperti itu? Aksesoris itu akan jauh lebih cocok jika dipakai Yoseob.

"Kau saja yang pakai."

"Kau yakin? Lalu kau pakai apa?" tanya Yoseob. Junhyung tersenyum, kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau topi rajut? Kau mau kupinjami topi rajutku?" tanya pemuda manis itu lagi. Junhyung terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Apa motifnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau motifnya _teddy bear_ , aku tidak mau."

"Ya!" Yoseob memukul pucuk kepala Junhyung pelan, "kau pikir aku bocah? Aku mana punya topi rajut gambar _teddy bear_?" Sebenarnya Junhyung sudah tahu kalau Yoseob memang tidak punya topi rajut bergambar. Ia memang hanya berniat menggoda sahabatnya.

"Kuambilkan dulu, ne," Yoseob hendak beranjak dari tempatnya tapi ditahan oleh eommanya.

"Sudah Eomma ambilkan," Yang ahjumma mengulurkan sebuah topi rajut berwarna hitam dengan garis kuning, yang jika dilihat dengan baik akan sangat cocok dengan jaket tebal milik Junhyung yang berwarna serupa, "ini Junhyung-ah. Pakailah!"

"Kamsahamnida, ahjumma," gumam Junhyung. Ia segera memakai topi itu, membuat helaian rambutnya tak lagi terlihat.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo berangkat," ajak Yoseob. Junhyung mengangguk. Ia meraih cangkirnya, menghabiskan tehnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Yang ahjumma menggeleng, melarang Junhyung yang hendak menaruh cangkirnya di wastafel.

"Kami pergi dulu, Eomma," pamit Yoseob. Yang ahjumma mengangguk. Ketika putranya dan Junhyung berjalan menuju pintu depan, wanita paruh baya itu turut mengantar.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ne. Jika cuaca sudah terlalu dingin, cepat pulang!" Yang ahjumma memperingatkan. Junhyung mengernyit, sempat _dejavu_. Ia merasa familiar dengan perkataan Yang ahjumma tapi lupa mendengarnya dari ma- oh! Eomma!

"Arraseo...," jawab Yoseob. Ia mencium kedua pipi eommanya sebelum membuka pintu. Melihatnya membuat pipi Junhyung memanas, merasa apa yang baru saja dilakukan Yoseob sangat manis. Ia memang sudah sering melihatnya, tapi tetap saja ia tak terbiasa. Yang selalu ada di otaknya adalah bayangan Yoseob yang akan mencium kedua pipi Junhyung.

"Kajja!" Yoseob menarik lengan Junhyung, membuyarka lamunan indah Junhyung. Junhyung membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi salam pada Yang ahjumma sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan rumah Yoseob.

Mereka berdua berjalan santai menyusuri jalan. Yoseob sudah memakai _earmuff_ nya, membuatnya makin terlihat menggemaskan. Sesekali tangannya menggandeng lengan Junhyung, tanpa sadar telah membuat jantung Junhyung berdebar. Kadang Junhyung merasa sebal dengan dirinya sendiri. Dulu sebelum ia menyadari perasaannya pada Yoseob, ia tak pernah merasa canggung jika bersentuhan dengan pemuda manis itu. Kenapa sekarang tubuhnya selalu memberikan reaksi yang kontras dibanding sebelumnya. Jika terus begini, ia jadi khawatir Yoseob akan segera menyadari perasaannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yoseob terus berceloteh. Mengenai appanya yang akan terus masuk kerja hingga dua hari sebelum Natal, mengenai anjing kesayangannya, mengenai teman sekelas yang berencana membuat pesta Natal sendiri, dan mengenai...-Junhyung benci mengatakan ini- Dongwoon, hoobae mereka. Junhyung tahu, Yoseob adalah tipe pemuda yang ramah terhadap siapapun, jadi sudah pasti ia disukai banyak orang, termasuk di sekolah. Bahkan meskipun itu Yong Guk dan teman-temannya, geng bully di sekolah, akan langsung tersenyum ramah jika bertemu Yoseob. Dia itu... _charming_ dengan gayanya sendiri.

Sebanyak apapun teman Yoseob di luar sana, Junhyung tahu hanyalah ia pelabuhan akhir Yoseob. Si manis itu memang selalu jadi tempat curhat untuk teman-temannya, tapi hanya Junhyung, satu-satunya yang menjadi tempat keluh kesah Yoseob. Hanya pada Junhyung, Yoseob benar-benar jadi dirinya sendiri. Bukan berarti jika dengan orang lain Yoseob akan menjadi munafik, tapi terkadang kita tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kita untuk menghargai perasaan orang lain kan? Itulah sebabnya, Yoseob selalu menjadikan Junhyung sebagai prioritas jika dibandingkan temannya yang lain. Sesibuk apapun Yoseob, ia akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk Junhyung.

Soal Dongwoon, jika dilihat, Yoseob berusaha memperlakukan Dongwoon sama seperti lainnya. Masalahnya, entah ini hanya perasaan Junhyung saja atau apa, Dongwoon sepertinya tertarik pada Yoseob, itu jika dilihat berdasarkan cerita Yoseob. Cara Dongwoon menyenangkan hati Yoseob sedikit berlebihan, sampai-sampai Yoseob kerap tidak enak hati karena merasa tidak mampu membalas kebaikannya. Junhyung yakin, Dongwoon punya maksud tertentu saat memberi hadiah pada Yoseob. Mana mungkin dia melakukan itu tanpa pamrih? Lalu Yoseob... sepertinya Yoseob terlalu polos untuk menyadari itu. Sepertinya sih...

Ketika mereka sampai di taman kota, ternyata suasana di sana cukup rama. Ternyata masih banyak orang yang ingin menghabiskan liburan di luar rumah, meskipun cuacanya cukup dingin. Yoseob menarik tangan Junhyung agar berjalan lebih cepat menuju ke tengah taman. Ada beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian mendahului mereka berdua, membuat Yoseob makin gemas dengan cara berjalan Junhyung.

"Ya! Kau ini... lambat sekali!" Yoseob menyentak tangan Junhyung dengan gemas.

"Memangnya kau ini mengejar apa?" balas Junhyung heran. Yoseob mengerjap bingung.

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa orang-orang menuju ke sana!" Yoseob mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bagian tengah taman. Ada banyak orang berkerumun, entah apa yang membuat mereka melakukan itu.

"Lalu kenapa buru-buru? Itu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana...," Yoseob memutar matanya, sudah menduga respon Junhyung akan sesantai itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dahulu, meninggalkan Junhyung di belakangnya. Junhyung sedikit tertarik sebenarnya, apalagi setelah melihat wajah antusias Yoseob.

Junhyung tidak begitu terkejut begitu melihat apa yang telah menarik perhatian banyak orang. Di tengah kerumunan ada beberapa pemuda yang membawa beberapa alat musik, sepertinya mereka akan menampilkam _live music._ Penampilan fisik mereka di atas rata-rata, mirip anak boyband yang sering muncul di TV. Junhyung melirik Yoseob yang kini di sandingnya. Perasaan Junhyung saja, atau memang Yoseob yang memang kelewat antusias? _Well_ , belakangan ini pertunjukkan musik akustik di tempat terbuka seperti ini memang mulai jarang. Tapi Yoseob tak perlu menunjukkan ekspresi excitednya sampai seperti itu kan? Itu justru membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap Yoseob dengan tertarik. Lihat itu pipinya yang merona... mata bulatnya yang seolah bersinar... bibirnya yang merah dan basah... Oh! Astaga! Lagi-lagi Junhyung memelototi pemuda manis itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, para musisi -oh Junhyung tidak percaya telah menyebut mereka dengan kata ini- itu mulai berdiri pada posisi mereka masing-masing. Dua pemuda membawa gitar akustik, satu pemuda duduk di atas _cajon_ _box_ seorang lagi membawa tamborin. Di depan keempatnya sudah ada _stand_ _mic_. Gitar mulai dipetik bersamaan, membuka penampilan mereka, kemudian disusul si pembawa tamborin mulai bernyanyi. Ah, Junhyung tahu lagu ini! Sangat tahu!

 **Love Light. CNBLUE.**

Ini adalah lagu yang paling berkesan untuk Junhyung, karena lagu inilah yang membuat Junhyung menyadari perasaan cintanya pada malaikat cantik di sebelahnya ini. Klasik bukan? Ia tidak begitu suka lagu romantis sebenarnya. Tapi saat ia sedang melihat-lihat video di situs, ada sebuah akun yang memposting video dengan lagu ini sebagai musik latar. Dan saat itulah, ia langsung menyukai lagu itu, memutarnya berungkali seolah tak akan pernah bosan. Lalu apa hubungannya lagu dengan perasaan cinta?

Saat pertama kali mendengar lagu itu, Junhyung menyukai nada dan ritmenya.

Kali kedua ia mendengarkan, ia mencoba memperhatikan liriknya. Manis. Ini tentang perasaan jatuh cinta.

Kali ketiga, ia mencoba meresapi liriknya. Ia memejamkan matanya, membayangkan ia sedang menyanyikan lagu itu di hadapan seseorang yang membuat nya jatuh cinta. Dan kau tahu, bayangan siapa yang pertama kali muncul? Benar, bayangan Yoseob! Junhyung sampai mencobanya berkali-kali, kali ini berusaha membayangkan gadis-gadis yang dikenalnya -bukan Hara, saat itu ia bahkan belum kenal Hara-, dan tetap saja yang terlintas adalah wajah Yoseob yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hoo... kau langsung tersenyum bahagia begitu lagu kesukaanmu dinyanyikan oleh mereka ya?" Yoseob menepuk pundaknya, mengembalikan fokus Junhyung. Junhyung mengerjap, menoleh pada Yoseob.

"Mwo?"

"Kupikir kau tidak tertarik dengan mereka...," gerutu Yoseob.

"Oh, akan jadi beda kalau ada lagu ini..." apalagi dengan tambahan melihatmu di sampingku, tambah Junhyung dalam hati.

"Aku jadi ingin ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka," gumam Yoseob. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada grup musik di depan. Junhyung meliriknya. Yoseob sangat senang bernyanyi, semua orang yang mengenalnya pasti tahu itu. Dia memiliki suara yang indah, membuat siapapun seolah akan terhanyut saat mendengar ia bersenandung.

"Ikutlah bergabung dengan mereka nanti..." saran Junhyung.

"Kau gila? Aku mana berani?!"

"Kenapa harus malu? Suaramu bagus."

"Terimakasih. Aku tahu kau hanya bermaksud menghiburku!" rutuk Yoseob. Junhyung menyeringai, padahal ia sudah jujur.

"Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya sudah lama kita tidak pergi ke tempat karaoke. Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi?" ajak Yoseob tiba-tiba memberi ide. Junhyung mengernyit.

"Mwo?"

"Oh, mian! Apakah kau sudah ada janji dengan Hara?' tanya Yoseob lagi. Junhyung terdiam. Sampai saat ini Yoseob belum tahu kalau hubungannya dengan gadis cantik itu sudah berakhir. Junhyung belum ingin memberitahunya. Dan terimakasih untuk Hara, karena gadis itu tidak pernah mengumbar _clue_ apapun di akun sosial medianya kalau sekarang ini dia telah _single_. Junhyung tahu, gadis itu bukan tipe orang narsis, walaupun faktanya ia cukup populer di sekolah. Ia jarang membuat postingan di sosial media.

"Ya! Junhyung-ah!"

"Eh?"

"Kau ini ada apa sih? Kenapa kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku tidak-"

"Kau ada masalah dengan Hara?" tanya Yoseob. Ia terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Junhyung buru-buru, "hubungan kami berdua baik-baik saja!"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne!" Junhyung sedikit gugup ketika menyadari wajah tidak puas Yoseob. Tapi sungguh, ia masih belum ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Yoseob. Tidak di saat ini, tidak di mana akan ada banyak momen indah berdua indah dengannya. Ia tidak ingin kencan -oke, hanya Junhyung yang menyebut ini kencan- mereka jadi sesi curhat.

Mereka berdua kembali melihat pertunjukan musik di depan mereka, tanpa berbincang lagi. Yang dilihat Junhyung sih, Yoseob kembali menikmati itu. Sedangkan Junhyung, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ck!

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Pertunjukan musik masih belum selesai, tapi Junhyung dan Yoseob sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi dinginnya angin yang berhembus. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, menuju ke kafe baru seperti yang disarankan oleh eomma Yoseob. Mungkin mereka bisa mendapatkan secangkir _caramel macchiatto_ di sana, dengan ditemani sepotong _chocolate cake_.

Sambil berjalan, Junhyung menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya, kemudian segera menempelkan telapak tangan ke kedua pipinya. Hangat. Yoseob memperhatikan sahabatnya dengan penasaran, kemudian mencoba menirukannya.

"Hangat!" seru Yoseob. Junhyung mengangguk. Mereka melakukannya berkali-kali, diiringi tawa kecil.

Junhyung menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih lama, dan ketika Junhyung hendak menempelkannya ke pipi, Yoseob justru meraih tangannya terlebih dahulu, kemudian menempelkannya di pipi Yoseob. Junhyung tentu saja terkejut, ia menghentikan langkahnya, memperhatikan Yoseob dengan wajah melongo.

"Tanganmu jauh lebih hangat," gumam Yoseob, senyum mengembang di wajahnya, tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Junhyung. Di hadapannya, Junhyung berusaha menahan gemetar tangannya. Ia tak ingin Yoseob sadar kalau ia sedang gugup sekarang. Oh, bagaimana dengan wajahnya? Apakah memerah? Tapi... pipi Yoseob... lembut sekali... dan dingin. Eh?

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Junhyung khawatir. Yoseob menggeleng pelan. Junhyung menarik tangannya, menggosok telapak tangannya, dan kembali menempelkannya di pipi Yoseob.

"Aniya Junhyung-ah... gwenchana...," Yoseob menepuk pelan telapak tangan Junhyung.

"Ah, kau mau juga?" tanya Yoseob tiba-tiba. Ia menggosok telapak tangannya, kemudian ikut-ikutan menempelkannya di pipi Junhyung. Tanpa sadar Junhyung menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, secepat rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya. Yoseob tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Junhyung, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat pemalu sahabatnya.

"Wajahmu jauh lebih hangat daripada aku," komentar Yoseob, berusaha menahan tawa geli di bibirnya. Junhyung masih menatapnya dalam diam, memperhatikan dengan detail wajah malaikat cantiknya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Kalau ini bukan di pinggir jalan, mungkin Junhyung sudah mengecup bibir merahnya yang terbuka itu. Oh tunggu, meski di tempat tertutup sekalipun, mana berani Junhyung melakukan itu? Junhyung tersenyum miris, mengolok dirinya sendiri.

"Yoseob-hyung!"

Junhyung tahu benar suara siapa yang baru saja memanggil Yoseobnya itu. Sangat mengenalnya. Dan begitu Junhyung menoleh ke belakang Yoseob, ia tahu... kencan awal liburan musim dingin ini tidak akan berjalan seindah yang ia bayangkan. Tentu saja, karena yang memanggil Yoseob barusan adalah...

Si pengacau...

Son Dongwoon...

 **To be continued...**

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Agak panjangan dikit ya part ini. Waktu nulis ini mood saya lancar jaya. Tapi berhubung sibuk di kerjaan tetep aja selesainya lama. Hhaa...

Shoutout untuk **stroberilongcake** terimakasih untuk review penyemangatnya.

Yang udah fav dan follow cerita ini, terimakasih juga.

Makasih juga untuk reader yang udah mampir baca. Setidaknya saya tau shipper JunSeob nggak cuman saya aja.

Nah, _mind to review again?_

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**oO-TamaSa-Oo**

 **Disclaimer: Around Us Ent., and more. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romantic**

 **Pairing: JunSeob, DongSeob, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, OOC, typo. Don't like don't read!**

 **oO-TamaSa-Oo**

"Bukannya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memasang wajah kusut seperti itu?"

Junhyung menoleh ke belakangnya, di mana ia lihat Eomma sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Mendekatinya. Tangannya membawa sebuah panci yang masih mengepul. Begitu sampai di samping Junhyung, ia letakkan panci itu di atas meja makan.

"Eomma membuat _dakjuk_?" tanya Junhyung ketika mencium aroma masakan eommanya.

"Kemarin Appa ingin makan _dakjuk_ , tapi karena Eomma sudah terlanjur memasak menu lain, akhirnya dia tidak jadi meminta itu...," Junhyung mengangguk paham.

"Tapi kenapa Eomma memasak _dakjuk_ sebanyak ini? Apa seharian ini kita akan makan _dakjuk_?" Junhyung tidak bisa membayangkan kalau hal itu memang benar. _Dakjuk_ buatan Eomma memang yang paling enak, tapi jika harus makan bubur seharian, kau bisa bayangkan sendiri betapa lemasnya kau nanti. Bubur memang membuatmu cepat kenyang, tapi juga cepat lapar.

"Ini untuk Yoseob. Tolong kau antarkan ke rumahnya ya nanti..."

" _Mwo?_ Yoseobie?"

"Kau lupa kalau Yoseob sangat menyukai _dakjuk_?"

"Dia suka semua makanan, Eomma," sahut Junhyung. Eomma tertawa geli.

" _Ne, geuraeyo._ Suruh ia menghabiskannya nanti." Junhyung mengangguk.

"Kalian berdua tidak ada janji hari ini?" Eomma kembali bertanya. Pertanyaan yang spontan membuat _mood_ Junhyung jatuh. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tidak berani mengajak Yoseob pergi. Hari ini adalah _Christmas Eve._ Junhyung pikir, mungkin saja Yoseob sudah berencana mengajak orang lain untuk kencan malam Natalnya. Apalagi belakangan ini Dongwoon terlihat gencar sekali mengejar Yoseob.

Junhyung tidak akan mengelak kalau ada yang menuduhnya sedang cemburu. Ia memang cemburu pada Dongwoon, ia akui itu. Dan sialnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengatasi rasa cemburunya. Selain karena jelas-jelas ia kalah saing dengan _hoobaenya_ itu, alasannya juga karena ia dan Yoseob hanya bersahabat, bukan sepasang kekasih.

Sebenarnya bisa saja sekarang ia menelepon Yoseob dan menanyakan padanya apakah ia ada janji dengan orang lain atau tidak. Masalahnya Junhyung tidak punya nyali untuk melakukan itu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Yoseob sudah ada janji dengan orang lain? Siapkah hati Junhyung menerima jawaban itu?

"Junhyung-ah?"

Junhyung tersentak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, untuk menyadari kalau Eomma masih berdiri di sampingnya dan melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

" _Gwenchana?"_ tanya Eomma. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Junhyung mengangguk. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kaku.

"Kau ada masalah dengan seseorang?"

" _Anniya_ , Eomma."

"Sungguh? Kau bisa bercerita pada Eomma kapanpun kau mau, kau tahu itu?"

" _Ne_ , Eomma...," jawab Junhyung. Dalam hati ia mengeluh. Mana mungkin ia menceritakan pada Eomma kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya?

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Sebenarnya Junhyung sudah berniat untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya saat ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah sudah terparkir di depan rumah Yoseob. Sungguh. Ia tahu itu mobil siapa, karena memang beberapa hari yang lalu ia dan Yoseob menaiki mobil itu.

Son Dongwoon...

Junhyung bahkan sudah bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu di rumah Yoseob. Apa lagi kalau bukan ajakan kencan? Dasar bocah! Pagi-pagi sudah bertamu di rumah orang. Memangnya ia tidak ada kesibukan lain yang bisa dikerjakan, selain hanya mengganggu Yoseob? Oh iya, Junhyung lupa, dia anak orang kaya. Satu-satunya yang harus ia lakukan di hidupnya hanyalah bersantai, karena kegiatan yang lain pasti sudah dikerjakan pembantu atau suruhannya. Aish... lihat? Hanya karena cemburu Junhyung bisa jadi sesadis ini dalam berkomentar.

Ketika Junhyung hendak membalikkan badannya untuk kembali pulang ke rumah, suara seorang wanita menghentikannya. Junhyung menoleh, di mana eomma Yoseob sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya. Mengapa Junhyung tidak menyadari kalau ada wanita itu tadi? Oh, Junhyung sibuk memikirkan Dongwoon dan Yoseob.

" _Anyeonghaseyo_ , Ahjumma," Junhyung membungkuk, menyapa wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti eomma kedua baginya.

" _Ne, anyeonghaseyo~._ Dari mana kau, Junhyung-ah?"

"Dari rumah, Ahjumma."

"Kau mencari Yoseobie? Kenapa berbalik tadi?" Junhyung meringis. Ia mana mungkin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Yang ahjumma?

"Sepertinya ada tamu, Ahjumma. Aku tak ingin mengganggu," Junhyung mengarahkan dagunya pada mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah. Yang ahjumma terlihat terkejut, sepertinya baru menyadari hal itu.

"Siapa ya yang bertamu sepagi ini?" gumam wanita itu bingung. Junhyung mengedikkan bahunya seolah ia tidak tahu. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana respon pertama wanita itu saat melihat Dongwoon nanti.

" _Kajja_ kita masuk!" Yang ahjumma mengulurkan tangannya yang kosong untuk menggandeng lengan Junhyung. Ahh... Junhyung baru menyadari kalau wanita ini membawa bungkusan plastik sedari tadi. Dengan tanggap ia mengambil bungkusan milik Yang ahjumma.

"Biar aku yang bawakan, ahjumma," gumamnya memberikan senyum simpul di wajahnya.

" _Gomapta_... kau memang anak yang baik," Junhyung sedikit tersipu ketika dipuji seperti itu. Itu tadi spontan, ia bukannya sedang mencari muka di hadapan calon mertuanya. Aih... berani sekali Junhyung menganggap Yang ahjumma sebagai calon mertuanya, sementara ia sendiri gugup setengah mati hanya karena tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan anaknya.

"Aku baru pulang berbelanja di supermarket. Saat aku ingin membuatkan sarapan, ternyata persediaan kulkas habis," Yang ahjumma menjelaskan. Junhyung mengangguk paham.

"Berarti Ahjumma belum sarapan pagi?" Yang ahjumma menggeleng.

"Kebetulan sekali..."

" _Waeyo?"_

"Eomma menyuruhku mengantarkan ini untukmu...," Junhyung mengangkat bungkusan yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Apa itu?"

" _Dakjuk_."

" _Jinjjayo_? Wah... _Gomapta ne_..."

"Sama-sama, Ahjumma," Junhyung tanpa sadar menahan nafas ketika Yang ahjumma membuka pintu depan, sudah siap untuk bertemu Yoseob dan Dongwoon yang mungkin sedang berada di ruang tamu. Dan begitu pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, Junhyung menelan kecewa. Tidak ada siapapun di ruang tamu. Tunggu... lalu di mana mereka berdua jika tidak ada di sini? Apakah di halaman belakang rumah? Atau jangan-jangan di atas -di kamar Yoseob? Junhyung langsung gelisah hanya dengan memikirkan itu saja.

Seperti biasa, Junhyung mengikuti Yang ahjumma menuju dapur. Ia meletakkan semua bungkusan yang ia bawa di meja makan, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kau tidak ke atas?" tanya Yang ahjumma heran. Junhyung menaikkan alisnya, belum paham maksud perkataan wanita itu.

"Mungkin Yoseob ada di kamarnya, coba cari di sana...," lanjut wanita itu. Junhyung menggeleng. Kalaupun iya Dongwoon dan Yoseob ada di atas, Junhyung tidak akan menyusul mereka. Junhyung tidak akan sanggup melihat mereka berduaan di dalam kamar. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dadanya nyeri.

"Aku akan menemani Ahjumma di sini," jawab Junhyung.

"Sungguh? Kupikir kau datang kemari untuk memberikan _dakjuk_ juga pada Yoseob?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah...," jawab Junhyung terkesan ambigu. Junhyung menyadari kalau Yang ahjumma menatapnya lama, seolah menuntut penjelasan. Tapi Junhyung berpura-pura tak melihat ekspresi wanita itu. Dengan cuek ia mengeluarkan bungkusan yang ia bawa dari rumah, bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil wadah yang cukup besar dari dalam rak kabinet di dapur dan menuangkan dakjuk dalam wadah tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku panaskan, Ahjumma?" tanya Junhyung meminta ijin. Yang ahjumma mengangguk, ia mengambil wadah yang dibawa Junhyung kemudian memanaskannya dalam microwave.

"Kenapa aku berpikir kalau kau sepertinya sedang menghindar dari Yoseob, Junhyung-ah?" Yang ahjumma berkacak pinggang, benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Junhyung kali ini.

" _Anniya_..."

"Meskipun kau bilang tidak, sayangnya aku tidak bisa mempercayai itu," Yang ahjumma berjalan mendekati Junhyung, berusaha membuat pemuda itu tersudut. Tapi melihat ekspresi Junhyung yang pasif, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Junhyung memang pemuda yang tertutup, bahkan pada orangtuanya sendiri. Semua orang yang mengenal Junhyung sudah hafal bagaimana sulitnya membujuk pemuda itu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tetap ingin bungkam," Yang ahjumma mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda menyerah, "tapi kau tahu kan, kau bisa bercerita padaku, apapun dan kapanpun. Jangan sungkan padaku," lanjutnya. Junhyung mengangguk. Wanita di hadapannya ini memang baik hati. Itulah alasan Junhyung sangat menghormatinya, sama seperti ia menghormati eommanya sendiri. Mungkin malah lebih.

"Aku akan memanggil Yoseob sebentar...," Yang ahjumma mencuci kedua tangannya di wastafel.

" _Ne_ , biar aku yang merapikan meja makan," jawab Junhyung sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia mengeluarkan semua belanjaan Yang ahjumma ke meja makan. Ia berhenti sebentar saat wanita paruh baya itu menepuk pundaknya sambil bergumam terimakasih, dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali saat wanita itu berjalan menaiki tangga.

Oh, dia akan melewatkan ekspresi Yang ahjumma saat melihat Dongwoon untuk pertama kalinya. Ah... biar saja. Nanti juga pasti akan ada kesempatan lain. Ia tahu, bisa menebak lebih tepatnya, orang-orang yang bertemu dengan Dongwoon pasti akan langsung menyukainya. Ya... tampan, ramah, dan kaya. Meskipun ia tidak mengatakan siapa ayahnya, tapi cukup melihat mobil yang ia tumpangi, pasti orang akan langsung segan padanya. Semakin Junhyung mencari kelebihan dari pemuda Son itu, maka akan semakin besar pula rasa rendah diri Junhyung. Junhyung benar-benar tidak sebanding dengan _hoobaenya_ itu, sangat jauh.

Lalu, pantaskah ia jika tetap mengejar perasaannya pada Yoseob? Pantaskah Junhyung untuk mendapatkan Yoseob? Pemuda manis itu sempurna di hadapan Junhyung, sampai-sampai Junhyung menganggapnya seperti malaikat. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda bak malaikat seperti Yoseob bersanding dengan pemuda biasa-biasa saja macam Junhyung?

Junhyung menghentikan kegiatannya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk memijat pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar pusing memikirkan keadaannya yang stuck, tidak ada perubahan. Ia ragu untuk melangkah maju, tapi ia juga tidak sanggup untuk berhenti apalagi mundur. Rasa cinta yang ia miliki sudah terlalu dalam, membuatnya sangat membutuhkan sosok Yoseob di hidupnya. Meskipun hanya sebagai sahabat.

Junhyung terkesiap ketika mendengar suara orang berbincang dari arah tangga. Dengan cepat Junhyung menyelesaikan semua kegiatannya. Ia melirik ke arah tangga, di mana terlihat Yoseob dan eommanya sedang bercakap-cakap, sementara Dongwoon berjalan mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Junhyungie!" sorak Yoseob begitu melihat sahabatnya sudah ada di dapur. Dengan antusias ia menghampiri Junhyung, menyunggingkan senyum indahnya, membuat pipi Junhyung bersemu.

"Kata Eomma, kau membawakan kami _dakjuk_ , benarkah?" tanya pemuda manis itu. Junhyung mengangguk kikuk.

"Masih dipanaskan. Tunggu sebentar," jawab Junhyung. Yoseob mengangguk.

"Dongwoon-ah, kemarilah!" ajak Yoseob. Dongwoon mengangguk. Ia mengikuti tingkah Yoseob yang duduk di kursi. Junhyung memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan wajah masam. Kenapa dia harus melayani Dongwoon juga? Junhyung baru berhenti memandangi mereka berdua saat ia mendengar tawa kecil dari Yang ahjumma. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Yang ahjumma tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya, seolah-olah ia berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ahjumma? _Waeyo_?" tanya Junhyung penasaran. Yang ahjumma menggeleng, masih dengan tawa tertahan. Ia mengikuti Yang ahjumma yang kini mematikan _microwave_ dan mengambil _dakjuk_ yang ia panaskan sedari tadi. Dengan cekatan wanita itu menyiapkan _dakjuk_ tersebut beserta peralatan makan di meja.

"Apakah ada kotoran di wajahku?"

" _Anni_!" jawab Yang ahjumma cepat sambil tertawa makin keras, menarik perhatian Yoseob dan Dongwoon yang telah menghentikan percakapan mereka dan lebih memilih mendengarkan obrolan antara Junhyung dan eomma Yoseob.

"Lalu apa yang membuat Ahjumma tertawa seperti tadi?" tanya Junhyung, masih berusaha mencari tahu. Yang ahjumma menghentikan kegiatannya, berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan Junhyung. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit kedua pipi Junhyung.

"Kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan!" ujarnya membuat wajah Junhyung memerah malu.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hara?"

Junhyung nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir minumannya saat mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Ia meneliti pakaiannya, khawatir kalau ada minuman yang tumpah mengenai pakaiannya. Untungnya tidak ada. Ia melirik pada eommanya yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah lama sekali Hara tak berkunjung kemari. Eomma merindukan gadis itu...," Eomma membuka toples biskuit yang ada di meja, mengambil satu dan menggigitnya kecil. Junhyung berdehem gugup. Kedua matanya masih menatap layar televisi di depan, tapi otaknya bekerja dengan cepat untuk mencari alasan yang paling tepat.

"Belakangan ini kami berdua sibuk. Dia memiliki banyak kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di sekolah," jawab Junhyung. Ia menyeruput coklat panasnya sedikit, membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak terasa kering.

"Sesibuk itukah? Kalian jarang bertemu di sekolah?" tanya Eomma lagi. Junhyung mengangguk. Ia tidak bohong. Selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini, sebelum hubungan mereka berakhir, mereka sudah kesulitan mencari waktu untuk bisa pergi berdua. Atau mungkin hanya Hara yang kesulitan. Karena faktanya, Junhyung lebih berusaha mendekati Yoseob saat itu, ketimbang kekasihnya sendiri.

"Malam Natal begini, kau tidak ada rencana dengannya?" Junhyung sedikit heran dengan sikap eommanya kali ini. Tumben Eomma jadi banyak bertanya?

"Tidak ada, Eomma."

"Karena kau memang tak mengajaknya?" Junhyung tak menjawab. Ia hanya berpura fokus menatap layar TV sambil meminum coklatnya. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga Eomma tidak melihat tangannya yang gemetar.

"Kalian berdua ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada-" _lagi_ , lanjut Junhyung, masih dalam hati.

"Atau jangan-jangan... kalian sudah mengakhiri hubungan?" Junhyung tak bersuara sedikitpun. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena tak mengacuhkan Eomma. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ia tak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa pada eommanya. Semua orang tahu bagaimana Junhyung dan Hara menjalani hubungan selama 2 tahun ini. Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar, saling pengertian, dan cukup romantis meskipun bukan tipe pasangan yang suka mengumbar kemesraan. Lalu hal besar apa yang bisa membuat hubungan mereka berakhir?

"Junhyung? Apakah benar tebakan Eomma?" Eomma menyentuh bahu Junhyung, mengembalikan fokus Junhyung pada wanita tersebut.

"Eomma tidak akan marah padamu jika itu memang benar," Junhyung menolah ke arah Eomma, masih belum mengerti mengapa eommanya berkata begitu.

"Yaah, Eomma memang sedikit kecewa. Karena menurut Eomma, Hara adalah gadis yang baik. Kalian berdua sangat cocok. Tapi kalau Eomma boleh jujur... sebenarnya Eomma sudah menduga kalau suatu saat hubungan kalian akan berakhir...," Junhyung tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut. Apakah Eomma menyadari kalau sebenarnya selama ini ia menyukai orang lain, bukan Hara? Atau jangan-jangan ia juga tahu kalau orang itu adalah Yoseob?

" _Wae geuleohge?"_

"Kau bertanya? Kau masih menanyakan hal itu pada Eomma?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Eomma."

"Bukankah ada orang lain yang kau sukai?" Junhyung tersedak. Ia mengerjap, terlihat gelisah. Ia tak sadar kalau wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu, dan Eomma menyadari itu.

" _A-anniya_!"

"Eomma sangat mengenalmu, jadi kau tidak akan bisa berbohong pada Eomma. Tidak perlu kau perjelas pun tak masalah...," Eomma mengelus kepala Junhyung dengan lembut. Jujur saja, Junhyung sangat canggung jika harus membahas hal ini bersama eommanya.

"Eomma... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," Junhyung masih berusaha mengelak. Tidak, ia tidak akan mengakui perasaannya di hadapan Eomma begitu saja. Dia masih belum tahu, siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Eomma.

"Eomma tidak masalah jika kau menyukainya. Dia memang pemuda yang baik dan manis," Eomma tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan Junhyung. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar Eomma menyebut kata 'pemuda'. Wajahnya memucat, akalnya berusaha mengarang alasan yang paling logis untuk menyanggah eommanya. Eomma tidak mungkin tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini. Karena ia sangat yakin ia sudah menutupi perasaannya rapat-rapat. Junhyung menoleh pada eommanya dengan takut-takut. Dan jujur saja, ia sama sekali tak bisa menerka apa maksud senyum Eomma yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Lagipula kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. Keluarganya juga," Junhyung memilih untuk tetap membisu, tak ingin terpancing dengan perkataan Eomma. Bisa jadi wanita di sebelahnya ini hanya sedang mencari tahu bagaimana perasaan Junhyung yang sebenarnya.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam? Kau tidak percaya kalau Eomma tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini?"

"Hal apa?" tanya Junhyung balik. Eomma berdecak.

"Mengenai perasaanmu pada Yoseob!" Jantung Junhyung rasanya seperti akan lompat dari tempatnya. Eomma tahu!

"Yoseob? Aku tidak- maksudku aku dan dia hanya bersahabat, Eomma!"

"Sungguh?" Junhyung membuang muka.

"Padahal Eomma sama sekali tak keberatan jika kau berhubungan dengannya. Maksud Eomma... berpacaran..."

"Hubungan di antara kami berdua tidak akan berubah, Eomma," pandangan Junhyung menerawang kosong. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian pagi tadi saat ia pergi ke rumah Yoseob dan mendapati Dongwoon yang juga telah berada di sana. Setelah mereka makan bersama tadi, Dongwoon mengajak Yoseob pergi entah kemana. Berdua. Sebenarnya Yoseob sempat mengajak Junhyung, tapi pemuda Yong itu sadar diri, tidak ingin mengganggu acara mereka berdua. Lagipula mana bisa ia menahan cemburu saat melihat Yoseob akrab dengan pemuda lain?

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Sampai kapanpun kami hanya akan menjadi sahabat," bisik Junhyung, tak sadar kalau Eomma masih bisa mendengarnya. Mereka berdua bungkam selama beberapa menit. Junhyung sedikit tersentak dan menoleh ketika merasakan belaian lembut di atas kepalanya. Senyum yang diberikan Eomma cukup untuk menenangkan hatinya yang resah semenjak ia pulang dari rumah Yoseob. Ya, Junhyung sadar apa yang membuatnya uring-uringan dari tadi. Yoseob dan Dongwoom. Ada di mana mereka sekarang? Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan? Kepala Junhyung seakan mau pecah hanya karena memikirkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya.

" _Gwenchana_ Junhyungie... Eomma akan selalu mendukungmu..."

Dan Junhyung bersumpah kalau air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat ini bukanlah air mata, tapi karena debu yang tidak sengaja mengenainya.

 **To be continued...**

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Lama? Hhaa... _Mianhanda!_

Saya saranin baca part sebelumnya ya karena lanjutan ini bener-bener udah terlalu lama.

Terimakasih sudah mau bersabar menunggu selama ini. Fokus saya terbagi banyak banget, dan jujur saja, menulis jadi opsi yang paling akhir dari kesibukan saya.

Terimakasih juga untuk yang udah fav atau follow akun saya maupun ini story.

Nah, seperti biasanya _mind to review?_

 _Ciao!_


	4. 04

**oO-TamaSa-Oo**

 **Disclaimer: Around Us Ent., and more. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: JunSeob, DongSeob, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, OOC, typo. Don't like don't read!**

 **oO-TamaSa-Oo**

"Selamat hari Natal!"

Junhyung mengusap kedua matanya dengan malas. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat melihat wajah Yoseob di layar ponselnya. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah manisnya, membuat siapapun yang melihat pasti ingin mencium pipinya.

"Selamat hari Natal, Yoseobie," sapa Junhyung balik. Tangan kirinya memperbaiki posisi selimut hingga ke lehernya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang ponselnya.

"Kau baru bangun?"

"Mungkin kalau kau tak menghubungiku, aku masih akan tertidur hingga jam 11 nanti."

" _Ya!_ Cepat mandi sana!"

"Untuk apa? Toh aku tidak ada rencana apa-apa hari ini," Junhyung tertawa kecil, sedikit banyak menertawai kesepiannya.

"Sebenarnya nanti malam aku ada janji, sebelum itu bagaimana kalau aku mengunjungimu? Aku juga ingin berterimakasih pada ibumu karena telah memberiku _dakjuk_ kemarin..."

"Silahkan. _Eomma_ ada di rumah..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap dulu. Kau cepatlah mandi!" terlihat Yoseob beranjak dari tempatnya, sedangkan Junhyung hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan kecil. Panggilan video ditutup oleh Yoseob. Tapi meskipun layar ponselnya kini hanya menunjukkan wallpaper boneka salju yang iseng ia buat kemarin di halaman rumahnya. Junhyung tetap tak bisa menghilangkan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Pagi harinya diawali dengan sesuatu yang manis, tentu saja ia bahagia.

Junhyung beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan langkah terseok ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, memilih menuruti perintah Yoseob. Lagipula ia ingin menyambut malaikatnya itu.

-oO-Tamasa-Oo-

"Memangnya nanti malam kau ada janji dengan siapa?" Junhyung berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, di mana Yoseob sedang menunggunya sambil menonton TV bersama _Eomma_. Tangannya membawa dua cangkir coklat panas yang baru saja ia seduh. Begitu ia sampai di samping Yoseob, ia berikan salah satu cangkir bawaannya pada Yoseob. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelahnya.

"Orangtua Dongwoon mengadakan _open_ _house_. Ia mengundangku ke rumahnya." Junhyung berhenti menyeruput minumannya. Lagi-lagi Dongwoon.

"Bukannya kemarin kalian juga pergi berdua?" Junhyung berusaha untuk tidak mrngajukan pertanyaan aneh, hanya agar pemuda manis di sebelahnya tidak sadar kalau ia sedang cemburu.

"Kemarin ia mengajakku bermain _ice_ _skating_."

"Romantis sekali," komentar Junhyung dengan nada datar. Yoseob tertawa canggung. Matanya memberi kode pada Junhyung kalau masih ada _Eomma_ di sini.

"Dongwoon?" _Eomma_ menyahut tiba-tiba, "apakah ia yang datang ke rumahmu dengan mengendarai mobil mahal itu?" Sejujurnya Junhyung bingung, darimana _Eomma_ bisa tahu mengenai Dongwoon, sementara ia merasa tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada Eomma.

"Bagaimana _Ahjumma_ bisa tahu?"

" _Eomma_ -mu menceritakan semuanya padaku. Katanya dia pemuda yang tampan, benarkah?" tanya _Eomma_ sambil melirik Junhyung. Yoseob tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk. Semua orang juga pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika bertemu pemuda Son itu. Tapi bolehkah Junhyung merasa sedikit kecewa pada Yang _ahjumma_ yang telah memuji pemuda lain tampan? Karena nyatanya, itu yang dirasakan Junhyung saat ini. Memang sih Yang _ahjumma_ tidak pernah membandingkan Junhyung dengan siapapun, wanita itu sangat baik terhadapnya. Tapi tetap saja, memuji pemuda lain, apalagi yang jelas-jelas memiliki niat untuk mendekati anaknya, bisa diartikan sebagai dukungan terhadap pemuda itu bukan?

"Berada di dekat Dongwoon membuatku minder, _Ahjumma_ ," Yoseob menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa. Sementara _Eomma_ memperhatikan Yoseob dengan serius, sambil matanya sesekali melirik putranya yang berpura-pura menonton TV.

"Dia _hoobae_ yang sangat populer. Jadi setiap kita berdua mengobrol, di manapun itu, selalu ada yang mendekatinya untuk sekedar menyapanya. Aku sering merasa seperti tak diacuhkan," Yoseob memang menampilkan senyum manis saat berbicara, tapi Junhyung bisa menangkap perasaan sedih saat mengatakannya. Junhyung memandang _Eomma_ dengan penasaran. Mengapa _Eomma_ justru menanggapi Yoseob? Mengapa _Eomma_ seolah tak peduli bagaimana perasaan Junhyung?

"Junhyung-ah, maukah kau menemaniku ke rumah Dongwoon nanti?" dengan cepat Junhyung menoleh. Ia pasti salah dengar.

" _Mwo?!"_

"Kita pergi berdua ke sana. Dongwoon pasti tidak akan keberatan jika aku mengajakmu," Yoseob meremas lengan kanan Junhyung, tak menyadari jika Junhyung sempat tersentak karena sentuhannya. Apa Yoseob serius dengan ajakannya? Mana mungkin Junhyung mau! Kalau Junhyung menyetujuinya, itu artinya Junhyung sudah siap dipecundangi secara terang-terangan oleh Dongwoon. Junhyung masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana cara Dongwoon memandanginya kemarin saat Junhyung tengah menyiapkan _dakjuk_ untuk Yoseob.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Junhyung. Yoseob mengerang, sementara Junhyung bisa menangkap gelagat _Eomma_ yang diam-diam tertawa geli.

"Ayolah Junhyung-ah! Kau tega membiarkan aku pergi ke sana sendirian?"

"Dia mengundangmu, bukan aku. Mungkin dia punya alasan tersendiri saat mengundangmu."

"Atau mungkin dia hanya berbasa-basi menawariku," sahut Yoseob.

"Kau mau naik apa nanti?"

"Dongwoon akan menjemput kita nanti," jawaban Yoseob membuat Junhyung tersenyum sinis.

"Dan kau masih bisa berkata kalau dia hanya basa-basi mengundangmu? Orang yang berbasa-basi tidak akan mungkin menjemputmu!" Tak ada jawaban dari Yoseob membuat Junhyung melengos. Dadanya terasa nyeri dan ia tahu apa alasannya.

Mungkin orang akan berpikir Junhyung bodoh karena telah mengatakan itu semua pada Yoseob. Ia mengaku cinta mati pada pemuda itu, tapi ia justru menunjukkan pada Yoseob kalau Dongwoon 'sengaja' mendekati Yoseob. Sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa Junhyung melakukan ini. Junhyung penasaran dengan perasaan Yoseob saat ini. Yoseob sama sekali tak pernah membahas hubungannya dengan Dongwoon. Junhyung tak tahu mengapa Yoseob tak mau menceritakannya. Apakah Yoseob memang hanya menganggap Dongwoon teman biasa? Atau karena Yoseob merasa tak nyaman berteman dengan Dongwoon? Atau memang Yoseob benar-benar tak tertarik dengan hubungan sesama jenis?

Kalau memang Yoseob hanyalah pemuda normal, kenapa Junhyung merasa Yoseob tak pernah serius berusaha mendekati Lee Ji Eun? Ia bahkan tak peduli saat tahu kalau gadis itu ternyata menyukai salah satu sunbae tingkat tiga, alih-alih menangis patah hati. Jujur saja, hati kecil Junhyung lebih memilih Yoseob yang menyukai Dongwoon ketimbang Ji Eun. Karena setidaknya, dengan begitu Junhyung tahu kalau ia punya kesempatan untuk berhubungan dengan Yoseob. Sebut ia sahabat yang brengsek, Junhyung tidak akan menolaknya. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang masih punya rasa egois.

"Oh, bagaimana denganmu?" Yoseob menepuk pundak Junhyung, mengejutkan sahabatnya.

" _Mwoya_?"

"Memangnya kau ada acara dengan Hara setelah ini?" Junhyung mengernyit. Mengapa tiba-tiba membicarakan Hara sih?

"Hara?"

"Bukankah tadi saat _video call_ , kau bilang kau tak ada rencana apapun hari ini? Makanya aku mengajakmu. Apakah Hara mengajakmu berkencan?"

"Oh!" Junhyung mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat, "Hara menghubungiku. Ia mengajakku merayakan Natal di rumahnya," Junhyung mengarang alasan yang paling masuk akal untuk menolak Yoseob. Ia sadar, bagaimana _Eomma_ mengernyit mendengar jawaban Junhyung. Pasti ia menangkap kebohongan putranya. Harus bagaimana lagi, hanya alasan ini yang Junhyung yakin bisa membungkam Yoseob. Junhyung sangat mengenal Yoseob. Malaikat cantiknya itu selalu menomorsatukan hubungan Junhyung dan Hara, ketimbang persahabatan mereka. Alasannya karena menurut Yoseob, Hara adalah gadis yang sempurna untuk Junhyung. Hara adalah gadis yang baik dan cantik. Jadi akan lebih bagus jika Junhyung menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Hara, demi masa depan Junhyung. Jika bersama Yoseob, mereka berdua hanya akan berakhir melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Tentu saja itu menurut Yoseob sendiri. Karena pada dasarnya Junhyung yakin hanya dengan Yoseob lah ia bisa merasa bahagia.

"Oke, kalian pasangan merpati, aku tidak akan memaksamu pergi denganku," Yoseob mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda menyerah, "sepertinya aku memang harus jadi Cinderella malam ini, membiarkan seorang Pangeran akan menjemputku menuju pesta dansa." Junhyung dan Eomma tertawa lepas sesaat setelah mendengar lelucon Yoseob.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Junhyung sedang bermain gitar di depan jendela kamarnya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia tak mempedulikannya, perkiraannya mungkin teman sekolahnya yang ingin memberikan ucapan Natal. Ia kembali memainkan gitarnya sambil bersenandung. Tak ia pedulikan udara dingin menerpanya. Biasanya kalau ia sedang begini Yoseob akan duduk di sampingnya, ikut menemaninya bernyanyi sampai tenggorokan terasa kering. Kemudian Junhyung akan menyeduhkan lemon tea untuk menghangatkan tenggorokan mereka.

Junhyung melirik langit malam. Salju berhenti turun sejak sore tadi. Meskipun cuaca dingin, tapi hanya dengan mengingat kalau ini adalah hari Natal saja sudah membuat hati Junhyung menghangat. Sandainya ada Yoseob di sampingnya, maka lengkaplah sudah Natal tahun ini. Junhyung berhenti memetik gitar, membisikkan nama Yoseob. Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan Yoseob saat ini? Mengobrol berdua dengan Dongwoon? Atau mungkin berkenalan dengan kedua orangtua Dongwoon? Atau mungkin menikmati makan malam bersama teman se-geng Dongwoon sambil bersenda gurau? Ah... dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang saat ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan Junhyung yang hanya meratap di kamarnya sendirian.

Ponsel Junhyung kembali berbunyi, membuat Junhyung tersadar dari lamunannya. Sebuah pesan masuk. Junhyung beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju ke meja belajarnya. Ponselnya masih menyala, ada dua pesan dari pengirim yang sama, Yang Yoseob. Junhyung nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya saat tahu kalau ternyata Yoseob yang mengiriminya pesan.

 ** _Junhyung-ah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bisakah kau ke taman kota sekarang?,_** pesan pertama.

 ** _Kumohon segeralah kemari...,_** isi pesan kedua.

Junhyung mengernyit. Taman kota? Di tengah salju begini? Memangnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan Yoseob? Junhyung membalas pesan Yoseob terlebih dahulu, mengatakan kalau ia akan segera menyusul ke taman kota, kemudian meraih mantel tebal dan topi rajutnya. Sambil keluar dari kamar ia memakai mantelnya.

Ketika ia menuruni tangga dan melewati ruang keluarga ia melihat ada Eomma dan Appa yang sedang bercengkerama. Junhyung memutuskan untuk berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Appa sebelum Junhyung berbicara. Junhyung berdehem, sedikit ragu memberikan jawaban.

"Ke taman kota. Yoseob sedang menungguku di sana."

"Yoseob? Di tengah salju begini?"

"Bukankah seharusnya ia masih di acara open house temannya?" Eomma ikut bertanya. Junhyung mengangkat bahunya karena Yoseob tak mengabari apapun.

" _Meollayo_."

" _Geurae_. Cepatlah pergi," _Eomma_ menggoyangkan telapak tangannya, mengusir Junhtung secara terang-terangan, "jangan buat Yoseob menunggu terlalu lama."

" _Ne_ ," Junhyung mengangguk, "aku pergi!"

" _Jalgara!"_ sahut Appa. Junhyung mengangguk lagi, dan benar-benar pergi.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Junhyung berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Ia merapatkan mantelnya ketika angin kecil berhembus. Semakin ia percepat langkah kakinya, khawatir dengan keadaan Yoseob yang mungkin kini sedang kedinginan karena menunggunya. Junhyung menghela nafas lega saat ia melihat jaraknya dengan taman kota semakin dekat. Ia berlari kecil, memasuki taman untuk mencari keberadaan Yoseob. Ada sinar lampu warna-warni dari area tengah taman, mungkin saja Yoseob ada di sana. Tapi kerlap kerlip di tengah taman itu apa?

Junhyung terkesiap saat ia sudah sampai di tengah taman. Matanya mengerjap, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa percaya jika ada pohon Natal besar di tengah taman bersalju ini? Sementara beberapa hari lalu saat Junhyung mengunjungi tempat ini, tidak ada apapun di sini. Lampu tumblr menghias melingkari pohon. Cahayanya berkedip, memantul di bola emas yang tergantung di pohon tersebut bersama hiasan berbagai bentuk. Di sekeliling pohon ada bangku kayu yang melingkar. Sepertinya sengaja dipersiapkan oleh pengelola taman untuk pengunjung yang ingin menikmati keindahan pohon Natal tersebut.

Perlahan Junhyung berjalan mengelilingi pohon tersebut, hingga langkahnya kembali terhenti. Malaikat cantiknya, Yang Yoseob sedang berdiri menghadap pohon, memperhatikan kerlap-kerlip lampu dengan mata indahnya. Mantel merah yang kebesaran membalut tubuhnya. Warna yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Oh Tuhan, dia terlihat begitu lembut. Apalagi dengan senyum itu. Junhyung langsung gemetar hanya dengan melihat sosok Yoseob.

Cukup lama Junhyung terdiam di tempatnya, hanya memperhatikan Yoseob tanpa berniat untuk mendekatinya. Lagipula Yoseob juga tidak bergerak sedari tadi, hanya melamun. Junhyung tidak ingin menginterupsi ketenangan Yoseob. Entah hal apa yang membuat Yoseob tiba-tiba menoleh, tepat ke arah Junhyung. Pemuda manis itu sama terkejutnya dengan Junhyung, tapi ia hanya berdiri di tempatnya tanpa berniat mendekati Junhyung. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum manis, membius Junhyung, membuat pemuda itu tanpa sadar mendekati Yoseob. Pandangan mata mereka saling bertaut. Hingga akhirnya Junhyung berhenti tepat di depan Yoseob, masih dengan menatap matanya. Mata itu... mata yang seolah menenggelamkan Junhyung ke dalamnya. Mata yang membuat Junhyung makin jatuh dalam perasaannya.

Junhyung mengulurkan tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai sisi wajah Yoseob dan berakhir mengusap pipinya yang halus dengan ibu jarinya. Semua rasa gugup yang selalu melandanya tiap kali berada di dekat Yoseob terasa menguap. Ibu jarinya berhenti di bibir bawah Yoseob. Bibir merah lembut yang menggoda, membuatnya menelan ludah kaku. Bagaimana jika Junhyung mencium bibir itu? Dan sedetik kemudian Junhyung tersentak, tersadar dari imajinasi liarnya. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tangannya, menyembunyikannya di saku mantel. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, bagaimana mungkin ia hampir kelepasan?

" _Mianhae_..." gumam Junhyung tak berani melihat Yoseob.

" _Gwenchana_ ~," jawaban dari Yoseob belum cukup menghilangkan rasa bersalah di hati Junhyung. Ia tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Yoseob saat mengatakannya. Tapi ia juga tak sanggup melihat Yoseob.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita duduk saja," ajak Yoseob sambil meraih lengan Junhyung. Ia duduk di bangku yang kosong, diikuti oleh Junhyung.

"Maaf aku telah merepotkanmu dengan menyuruhmu kemari," Yoseob memulai pembicaraan. Junhyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak keberatan untuk menuruti semua permintaan Yoseob jika itu mampu membuat Yoseob bahagia.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Junhyung menoleh, menatap Yoseob. Pemuda itu tengah memainkan salju dengan kakinya, "sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita bicarakan di rumah..."

"Katakan saja."

"Junhyung-ah," Junhyung kembali menelan ludah mendengar namanya disebut, "aku ingin bertanya padamu," Junhyung tahu gelagat Yoseob yang gugup. Jelas sekali ia ragu untuk menyampaikan pertanyaannya pada Junhyung. Junhyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus punggung Yoseob, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yoseob.

"Apa artinya aku bagimu?"

 **To be continued...**

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Nah lho? Ane yang nulis, ane sendiri yang kobam.

Terimakasih buat yg udah baca.

Terimakasih buat yg udah fav dan follow story ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, ane bikin fic baru lho. Tapi _main pairingnya_ ChanSoo. Beda fandom sih, tapi siapa tahu ada JunSeob Shipper yg demen pairing ini juga?

Ah, udah ah.

 _Mind to review?_ Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

 _Ciao!_


	5. Chapter 05

**oO-TamaSa-Oo**

 **Disclaimer: Around Us Ent., and more. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: JunSeob, DongSeob, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, AU, OOC, typo. Don't like don't read!**

 **oO-TamaSa-Oo**

"Apa artinya keberadaanku di matamu?"

Junhyung mengerjapkan matanya. Ia yakin ia salah dengar barusan. Dinaikkan sebelah alisnya, memberi kode untuk Yoseob mengulangi pertanyaannya. Yoseob menggosokkan telapak tangannya ke tengkuk, berdecak kecil.

"Kupikir... aku adalah sahabatmu," cicit Yoseob, terlihat ragu sekali mengatakannya. Junhyung tersenyum kecil, melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Junhyung balik, masih tak memandang sosok yang ia ajak bicara. Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda manis di sebelahnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan mereka berdua masih berada dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Yoseob kembali bersuara.

"Aku bertemu dengan Hara...," Junhyung tidak terkejut jika Hara juga menghadiri acara yang diadakan di rumah Dongwoon. Hara juga salah satu murid populer di sekolah, jadi tidak mengherankan kalau ia akrab dengan Dongwoon juga.

"Aku terkejut saat melihatnya," lanjut Yoseob, "karena kupikir ia sedang berkencan denganmu, seperti yang kau katakan tadi siang di rumahmu." Jujur saja, Junhyung tidak ingat sama sekali kalau ia sudah memberi alasan palsu pada Yoseob.

"Yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah... saat ia mengatakan padaku kalau hubungannya denganmu telah berakhir dua minggu yang lalu," Junhyung bisa melihat dari sudut matanya Yoseob kini menoleh padanya, "sementara kau bahkan tak cerita apapun soal ini." Yoseob kembali diam, membuat Junhyung merasa bersalah telah menyembunyikan fakta ini dari sahabatnya. Junhyung menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Soal itu...," Junhyung berdeham saat tenggorokannya terasa serak, "maaf jika aku menyembunyikannya darimu..."

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku ?"

"Kau memiliki ekspektasi tinggi mengenai hubunganku dengan Hara. Kau selalu berusaha agar hubunganku berjalan baik-baik saja, karena kau pikir dia pasangan yang tepat untukku..."

"Tentu saja," sela Yoseob, "sebutkan apa kekurangan Hara! Tidak ada! Dia bahkan bisa mengerti sifatmu yang terlalu pendiam. Siapa lagi yang bisa mengerti dirimu kalau bukan dia?" _Kau!_ Junhyung ingin menjawab seperti itu, tapi ia memilih untuk menahannya karena tak ingin suasana menjadi lebih tegang dari ini.

"Kau pikir aku yang meninggalkannya? Dia yang memutuskan hubungan, bukan aku."

"Dia mencintaimu, Junhyung-ah. Bahkan aku menangkap kalau perasaannya tidak berubah sama sekali hanya dengan melihat sorot matanya...," Junhyung mengernyit. Yoseob melihat sorot mata Hara sampai sedalam apa memangnya? Junhyung kembali tersenyum kecut. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menenangkan emosinya. Konyol sekali jika ia harus cemburu pada Hara yang bisa dibela mati-matian oleh Yoseob sampai seperti ini.

"Aku sudah berusaha, Yoseob-ah," Junhyung menggumam sambil matanya memperhatikan langit malam, "dua tahun ini aku berusaha untuk membalas perasaan Hara. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa..."

"Kau...," Yoseob memiringkan kepalanya, "apakah kau menyukai orang lain?". Junhyung hanya diam, tak memberi jawaban apapun. Haruskah ia menjawab ya? Bagaimana kalau nanti Yoseob menanyakan siapa orang yang disukai Junhyung selama ini? Junhyung bahkan belum memastikan apakah ia punya kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasih Yoseob?

"Maaf...," dengan cepat Junhyung menoleh saat Yoseob meminta maaf. Di sampingnya, Yoseob hanya tertunduk, sambil memainkan kedua tangan di atas pangkuan kakinya, "aku sudah bersikap egois dengan memaksamu tetap memacari Hara, tanpa menanyakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak masalah. Aku pikir, mungkin dengan Hara aku bisa melupakan orang itu. Tapi ternyata gadis sesempurna Hara pun tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku darinya...," Junhyung tersenyum kecil. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata Yoseob dengan dalam.

"Sebenarnya... ada hal lain yang ingin kukatakan padamu...," Yoseob berbisik.

"Tentang?"

"Dongwoon." Junhyung menghela nafas. Sepertinya sangat sulit untuk tidak membahas pemuda itu. Junhyung memutuskan untuk diam. Ia ingin mendengarkan secara lengkap mengenai apa saja yang terjadi di rumah Dongwoon tadi. Mungkin itu nanti bisa menjelaskan juga alasan Yoseob yang lebih memilih untuk mengobrol di taman bersalju seperti ini alih-alih berbaring di kamar yang lebih hangat.

"Tadi... Dongwoon menyatakan cinta padaku."

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Junhyung mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh, ketika Yoseob menceritakan bagaimana kronologinya. Begitu sampai di rumahnya, Dongwoon langsung mengenalkan Yoseob pada orangtuanya. Mereka berdua memang sempat mengobrol sedikit dengan Yoseob, berbasa-basi menanyakan keseharian putranya di sekolah dan siapa Yoseob. Yoseob tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bagaimana Tuan Son memandangnya dengan tatapan remeh. Yoseob sadar, orangtuanya bukanlah orang dengan jabatan penting seperti orangtua Dongwoon. Mereka pasti menganggap tidak ada gunanya mengenal Yoseob lebih jauh. Tapi Yoseob tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Menurutnya wajar jika orang kaya seperti Tuan dan Nyonya Son tidak mengacuhkan Yoseob. Toh Yoseob memang tidak seakrab itu dengan putra mereka.

Kemudian Dongwoon mengajak Yoseob ke balkon rumahnya, di mana ada gerombolan anak muda yang langsung berseru ketika melihat Dongwoon. Teman se-geng Dongwoon di sekolah. Sebagian memang bukan, karena ada Hara juga di sana. Beberapa juga ada yang berasal dari sekolah lain karena Yoseob tidak mengenali wajahnya. Mereka semua ramah, atau mungkin hanya sekedar berpura-pura bersikap ramah karena Dongwoon. Yoseob bisa menangkap beberapa dari mereka berbisik sambil memperhatikan Yoseob. Tapi Yoseob berpura-pura tidak tahu dan tetap mengobrol dengan teman Dongwoon yang lain.

Saat makan malam, Yoseob berusaha untuk bersikap sesopan mungkin seperti teman-teman Dongwoon. Meskipun ia tidak pernah diajari tata cara makan ala orang kaya, tapi Yoseob cepat belajar hanya dengan melirik gaya makan anak lain. Mereka semua memang disediakan meja makan sendiri di balkon, sengaja sesuai permintaan Dongwoon karena tak ingin acaranya terganggu dengan acara orangtuanya. Yang membuat Yoseob terkejut adalah, ketika mereka semua sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, tiba-tiba Dongwoon mendekati Yoseob. Ia berlutut di sebelah Yoseob, sambil tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kotak merah kecil. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, pemuda jangkung itu juga menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoseob, tanpa peduli semua teman-temannya memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Junhyung tertawa sinis saat mendengar cerita Yoseob. Sudah ia duga kalau kemungkinan besar hal itu akan terjadi. Pemuda seperti Dongwoon jelas mengincar hari yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya, contohnya hari Natal. Yang Junhyung tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Dongwoon menyatakan perasaannya di hadapan orang banyak? Tidakkah Dongwoon memikirkan bagaimana malunya Yoseob karena aksi Dongwoon itu?

Syukurnya, Yoseob tidak langsung menerima Dongwoon sebagai kekasihnya. Yoseob berdalih, jika ia masih belum begitu mengenal karakter Dongwoon yang mendalam. Lagipula selama ini Yoseob menganggap Dongwoon hanya sebagai teman, tanpa pernah berpikir untuk menjadikan Dongwoon sebagai kekasihnya. Semua teman-teman Dongwoon menyoraki, sepertinya tak terima jika sang tuan rumah direndahkan oleh pemuda semacam Yoseob. Yoseob tahu, bagaimana kecewanya Dongwoon saat menerima penolakan darinya. Tapi Yoseob tak ingin membohongi perasaannya, karena itu akan semakin menyakiti perasaan Dongwoon.

Tanpa menunggu acara selesai, Yoseob segera berpamitan. Pada Dongwoon, kedua orangtuanya, dan Hara. Ya, yang membuat Yoseob merasa sangat malu karena ada Hara juga di sana. Yoseob tahu, kalau semenjak Dongwoon dan Yoseob menyapanya, Hara terus menatapnya dalam diam. Yang Yoseob tidak tahu, apa alasan Hara memperhatikannya dengan cara seperti itu? Apakah Hara juga ikut malu karena tingkah Dongwoon barusan? Sementara seisi sekolah tahu kalau Yoseob cukup dekat dengan Hara.

"Bukan... bukan karena itu...," Junhyung menyela cerita Yoseob. Junhyung mungkin tahu, mengapa Hara memperhatikan Yoseob seperti itu. Karena saat memutuskan hubungan dengan Junhyung, Hara sempat membahasnya meskipun ia selalu meyakinkan bukan itu alasan utama ia memutuskan Junhyung.

"Lalu karena apa?"

"Aku," jawaban Junhyung hanya sesingkat itu. Ia tak menanggapi ekspresi penasaran Yoseob. Ia tak akan menjelaskannya pada Yoseob, karena itu akan memperngaruhi Yoseob nantinya.

Tapi Junhyung bisa tenang karena Yoseob tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Dongwoon. Hanya mendengar cerita Yoseob saja, Junhyung sudah gemetar. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya jika Yoseob memutuskan untuk menjadi kekasih Dongwoon. Selama ini ia masih bisa bertahan untuk sembunyi-sembunyi mencintai Yoseob. Tapi jika harus melihat Yoseob yang bermesraan dengan orang lain, Junhyung lebih memilih untuk menghilang dari kehidupan Yoseob daripada menahan sakit hati.

"Aku bingung... bagaimana harus menghadapi Dongwoon besok," Yoseob menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambutnya berantakan. Junhyung tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan untuk merapikan rambut Yoseob.

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Kalau aku jadi Dongwoon, aku akan lebih sakit hati jika kau menghindar dariku...," Junhyung berkata jujur dari sudut pandangnya. Alasan terbesar Junhyung tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya pada Yoseob sebenarnya juga karena takut Yoseob akan menghindarinya. Kalau itu terjadi, tidak hanya kehilangan cintanya, Junhyung juga akan kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia semakin sakit hati karena aku tak peduli dengan perasaannya?"

"Katakan begini padanya. Kalau sebelum dia mengungkapkan cinta, kalian berteman. Dan kau tidak ingin kehilangan teman hanya karena cinta sesaat," Junhyung menatap dalam kedua mata Yoseob. Junhyung berharap, Yoseob akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia ingin menolak cinta Junhyung suatu saat nanti.

"Aku selalu merasa puas tiap kali berbincang denganmu," Yoseob tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat suasana suram yang mengitari Junhyung terpecahkan.

"Puas?" Junhyung membeo.

"Ya, kau selalu bisa memberiku solusi tiap kali aku punya masalah," Yoseob menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat," jawab Junhyung diplomatis. Yoseob tertawa kecil. Ia meraih tangan kiri Junhyung kemudian ia pukulkan pelan ke pucuk kepalanya.

"Pukul saja aku kalau aku terlalu bergantung padamu, _arra_?" Yoseob pasti bercanda. Yang paling diinginkan Junhyung adalah Yoseob yang selalu bergantung padanya. Yang akan mencari Junhyung saat merasa kesepian atau sedang dalam masalah. Atau meminta perlindungan dari Junhyung. Setidaknya dengan begitu Junhyung tahu hidupnya berguna untuk orang yang ia cintai. Ahh... Junhyung terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tak sadar kalau Yoseob masih menggenggam tangan kirinya. Saat sadar, ia tak bisa menahan agar wajahnya tidak memanas karena malu. Dadanya berdebar hanya dengan merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan Yoseob, padahal sebelumnya tubuhnya tak bereaksi apa-apa. Tapi bukannya melepas, Junhyung justru membalas menggenggam tangan Yoseob dengan erat. Untuk sesaat mereka kembali terdiam, menikmati suasana di sekitar mereka yang mulai sepi. Junhyung menoleh ke samping, memperhatikan wajah Yoseob yang terkena pantulan cahaya lampu hias dari pohon Natal. Tak akan ada bosannya ia mengagumi si manis ini, mengagumi keindahannya.

Sayangnya ini sudah malam. Mereka harus segera pulang sebelum membeku di tempat ini.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Junhyung. Yoseob mengangguk, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan bangkit berdiri. Junhyung sedikit kecewa, tapi ia tahu akan lebih aneh lagi jika mereka tetap bergandengan tangan saat perjalanan pulang.

" _Ne_... taksi?"

"Jalan saja, sambil mencari minuman panas..."

"Baiklah..."

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Junhyung mengulurkan gelas kopi pada Yoseob yang diterimanya dengan antusias. Junhyung meniup sedikit minumannya kemudian meneguknya. Dengan cepat panas kopi menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Junhyung melirik saat Yoseob mendesah. Wajah Junhyung memerah, sekilas membayangkan hal lain. Dasar mesum kau Junhyung, _inner_ Junhyung mengolok dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin _tteokboggi_ juga," Yoseob mencetuskan ide.

"Masih adakah yang menjualnya di jam ini?"

"Entahlah, ini Natal kan, memangnya ada yang mau berjualan di hari libur begini?" Junhyung tak menjawab, hanya kembali menyesap kopinya perlahan. Mereka berdua melangkah santai, sesekali mengomentari etalase toko-toko di sepanjang jalan. Rasanya bahagia hanya dengan melihat hiasan Natal. Pohon Natal mini, pita merah, kotak kado, lampu tumblr warna-warni, boneka Santa Klaus. Dinginnya salju tak terasa hanya dengan merasakan euforia Natal.

"Junhyung-ah...," lirih Yoseob memanggil. Junhyung menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hmm?"

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun lagi dariku. Bukankah kita sahabat?" Junhyung tertawa getir. Sahabat. Rasanya semakin lama Junhyung semakin benci kata itu.

"Meskipun nanti aku sulit menerimanya, itu hanya awalnya. Aku tidak akan marah kalau menurutmu itu yang terbaik...," Junhyung menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Yoseob ikut berhenti.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Mengapa aku harus meninggalkanmu?"

"Banyak hal yang kusembunyikan darimu," Junhyung menggosokkan tangannya ke dagu, mendadak gugup, "karena aku takut jika mengatakannya, kau akan menjauhiku."

"Yah! Aku pikir dulu aku punya banyak alasan untuk meninggalkanmu, tapi lihat, aku tidak melakukannya, bukan?" Junhyung menelan ludahnya. Mungkin saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Yoseob sendiri kan yang berkata kalau dia tidak akan meninggalkan Junhyung, apapun itu rahasia Junhyung.

"Junnie~," Junhyung terkesiap. Saat sadar Yoseob sudah berada tepat di depannya, memiringkan kepalanya.

" _Ne?"_

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Ayo pulang!"

"Tunggu!" Junhyung menahan lengan Yoseob dengan tangan kirinya. Ia bergumam minta maaf saat kopi Yoseob sedikit tumpah karena Junhyung yang menariknya tiba-tiba, "ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Aku mendengarkan," Yoseob berdiri di hadapan Junhyung. Cukup dekat jarak mereka. Junhyung sedikit menunduk, memperhatikan kedua mata Yoseob dalam, mencoba menyelami pikiran Yoseob. Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam, sampai Junhyung berdehem untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Ia masih setengah ragu untuk jujur, tapi keinginannya untuk memiliki Yoseob benar-benar kuat. Ia ingin Yoseob hanya untuk dirinya.

"Ada seseorang yang kusukai, jauh sebelum aku mengenal Hara," Junhyung mulai bicara sambil melepaskan tangan Yoseob, "seseorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya."

"Aku mengenalnya?"

"Ya," Junhyung menjawab cepat, "kau sangat mengenalnya..."

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang sederhana... polos...," Junhyung tersenyum, masih menatap dalam kedua mata Yoseob, "dia begitu peduli terhadap orang lain. Tidak hanya padaku, tapi juga semua orang. Terkadang itu membuatku cemburu, aku ingin kepeduliannya itu hanya untukku. Tapi semakin aku mengenalnya, aku semakin memahami. Memang itulah kelebihannya. Dia tidak pernah membenci siapapun, yang ada di hatinya hanya rasa cinta," Junhyung mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia tidak sesempurna Hara memang. Justru kalau dia sempurna seperti Hara, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah memperhatikannya. Lucunya, setelah bertahun-tahun aku mencintainya, bahkan aku sempat berpacaran dengan orang lain, perasaanku tak berubah. Aku tetap mencintainya, dengan kadar yang justru semakin bertambah tiap harinya." Junhyung berhenti bicara saat dirasa Yoseob menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya. Yoseob tersenyum kecil.

"Betapa beruntungnya orang itu karena menerima cinta yang tulus darimu...," bisik Yoseob.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah dia akan menerima atau tidak," Junhyung tersenyum kecut, "namja yang jauh lebih sempurna dariku saja ia tolak."

" _Jinjja_? Tenang saja, kalau ia tahu sebesar apa cintamu, ia pasti akan langsung menerimamu..."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Jadi kau mau menerima cintaku?" tanya Junhyung langsung. Dilihatnya Yoseob yang tertegun.

" _Mwo?_ "

"Kaulah orangnya, Yoseobie. Kaulah orang yang kucintai itu."

_

_

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

_

_

_

Ane bohong kalau ane bilang nggak terpengaruh dengan jumlah pembaca di fic ini yang minim. Ane menulis karena 2 alasan. Pertama karena saya suka dengan kedekatan bias ane, dan cuman dengan nulis ane bisa ngehalu sesuka hati. Kedua, karena ane pingin memuaskan hasrat yang sama ke shipper lain. Tapi kalo yang baca aja nggak ada, laahhh... terus siapa yang ane bikin seneng?

Udah...

Nggak usah dipeduliin ocehan ane. Ane drop aja abis ngeliat pembaca TB yang segitu, trus ngeliat pembaca PH yang cuman segini. Hhaa...

Jangan kira kalau ane nggak akan lanjutin PH gara-gara ini. Nggak lah! Ane akan selesaiin semua cerita yg ane post. Nggak mau gantungin orang lain lagi.

Terimakasih untuk yang udah baca...

Terimakasih untuk yang udah fav dan follow...

 _Mind to review?_

 _See you next chap!_

 _Ciao!_


	6. Chapter 06

**oO-TamaSa-Oo**

 **Disclaimer: Around Us Ent., and more. But story and plot are mine.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: JunSeob, DongSeob, and others.**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boyslove, AU, OOC, typo.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **oO-TamaSa-Oo**

Junhyung selama ini yakin, hanya dirinya yang sangat memahami Yoseob. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar. Ia tahu apa-apa saja kesukaan Yoseob, bahkan ia tahu merek barang yang dipakai Yoseob. Ia sudah menghabiskan hampir seumur hidupnya dengan Yoseob. Tapi Junhyung tidak akan membahas apa-apa saja yang ia tahu tentang Yoseob, karena saat ini ada yang jauh lebih penting ketimbang mengingat itu.

Ekspresi Yoseob.

Diam-diam Junhyung mengepalkan telapak tangannya, merasa gugup setengah mati saat melihat ekspresi wajah Yoseob. Sedetik kemudian ia mengolok dirinya yang dengan sembrono mengungkapkan perasaannya tanpa berpikir apa resiko yang harus ia tanggung setelahnya. Apalagi ia menyatakan cinta di tepi jalan seperti ini, benar-benar tidak berkelas. Lagipula Junhyung punya kelebihan apa sampai berani menyatakan cinta pada Yoseob? Junhyung tidak begitu tampan, tidak kaya, tidak populer, tidak ramah, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangannya. Dan ia akan mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama–

Pantaskah ia?

Suara deheman dari pemuda di depannya, membuat Junhyung kembali dari dunianya sendiri. Ia mengerjap, menyadari kalau Yoseob sedikit mundur menjauh dari tempat asalnya. Dan melihat itu seluruh pemikiran buruk yang sedari tadi berlarian di otaknya terasa semakin membebani dirinya, membuatnya semakin kehilangan rasa percaya diri.

"Ayo kita pulang...," Junhyung menjawab ajakan Yoseob. Ia masih kebingungan harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Yoseob, sementara jelas sekali Yoseob tak ingin membicarakan hal ini lebih jauh. Mau tak mau Junhyung mengangguk, menuruti kemauan si Manis ketimbang suasana di antara mereka menjadi semakin canggung.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya diam. Junhyung tidak berani memulai pembicaraan karena malu, sementara ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Yoseob. Apakah dia marah? Apakah dia kecewa karena ternyata Junhyung memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapnya? Lalu bagaimana nasib persahabatan mereka setelah ini? Akankah berakhir? Rasanya Junhyung ingin menangis hanya dengan membayangkan persahabatan nya dengan Yoseob ke depan. Bagaimana kalau Yoseob tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Yoseob. Yoseob tidak langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia hanya berdiri, menggosok tengkuknya dengan gerakan canggung, sementara mata indahnya enggan menatap Junhyung. Junhyung sebagai teman yang peka, apalagi terhadap malaikat manis di hadapannya ini, mencoba memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Yoseob-ah... mengenai tadi–"

"–kau hanya bercanda," Yoseob tiba-tiba memotong, "benar bukan?"

"Aku serius," Junhyung menatap kedua mata Yoseob dan tak mengacuhkan nyeri di dadanya karena mendengar perkataan Yoseob, "aku memang mencintaimu."

"Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama...," Yoseob masih menatap ke arah lain, tanpa menyadari sikap tak acuhnya itu membuat Junhyung merasa diabaikan.

"Memang," jawab Junhyung singkat. Ia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku mantel, sambil wajahnya menengadah ke atas, "aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terbaik ku. Sejak dulu, sekarang, dan sampai kapanpun. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi hatiku sendiri." Junhyung tersenyum miris, apalagi ketika ia kembali melihat wajah Yoseob yang masih mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Tenang saja," Junhyung menepuk pundak kiri Yoseob hingga membuat pemuda itu tersentak, "aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin jujur padamu, itu saja.". Junhyung menyunggingkan senyum tulus, dan sepertinya itu sudah cukup membuat Yoseob menjadi rileks. Ia membalas senyuman Junhyung, meskipun masih terlihat sedikit kaku.

" _Gomawo_...," gumam Yoseob. Junhyung mengulurkan tangan kanannya lagi untuk menepuk pelan ujung kepala Yoseob.

" _Gwenchana_... Hanya... Aku ada satu permintaan...," Junhyung menurunkan tangannya perlahan dan berhenti di pipi Yoseob. Ia mengelus kulit lembut Yoseob dengan jari telunjuknya, sadar kalau wajah Yoseob telah merona karena perlakuan Junhyung, "–jangan berubah hanya karena perkataanku tadi. Tetaplah menjadi sahabatku."

"Aku...," Yoseob berbisik, perlahan menarik tangan Junhyung yang menempel di pipinya, "aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan ini semua," ucapnya sambil meringis. Junhyung mengangguk lemah.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa bersikap biasa setelah mengetahui perasaanmu...," Junhyung menelan ludahnya kelu. Dugaan kalau Yoseob akan berkata seperti itu memang ada, tapi Junhyung tak menyangka kalau hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Semoga Yoseob ingat perkataan Junhyung saat di taman tadi mengenai Dongwoon. Karena bagi Junhyung, akan lebih menyakitkan untuknya jika Yoseob menghindarinya.

"Itu hakmu," Junhyung bersuara, "aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku hanya karena masalah cinta. Tapi jika memang pada akhirnya itu keputusanmu, aku akan memahami dan menerimanya," _meskipun itu berat,_ imbuhnya dalam hati. Yoseob mengangguk.

"Aku masuk dulu...," ia menunjuk ke rumahnya, dibalas anggukan dari Junhyung. Yoseob melangkah menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Sebelum masuk ia kembali menoleh ke belakang, di mana Junhyung masih memperhatikannya. Yoseob melambaikan tangannya dan segera masuk sebelum sempat melihat respon Junhyung.

Yoseob tidak tahu, bukan hanya lambaian tangan Junhyung yang ia lewatkan, tapi juga kedua mata basah Junhyung yang menatapnya dengan raut penyesalan dan kecewa.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Junhyung sedang merapikan selimut neneknya saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Junhyung memperhatikan Halmeoni yang sedang tidur, mengelus punggung tangan sang Nenek dengan sayang, baru kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar. Ia mencari keberadaan kakeknya di ruang santai, tapi tak ada. Ia mencoba mencari di taman belakang, dan ternyata memang kakeknya sedang duduk di kursi di bawah pohon mapel besar. Tindakan kelewat ekstrim, di tengah suhu ekstrim begini.

"Harabeoji," Junhyung berjalan menghampiri kakeknya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi, tepat di samping sang kakek.

"Bagaimana Halmeoni-mu?"

"Sudah tidur. Demamnya juga sudah turun," jawab Junhyung sambil merapatkan syalnya. Ia heran dengan pria tua di sampingnya ini, bagaimana bisa dia terlihat tak bermasalah dengan cuaca sedingin ini, sementara Junhyung yang masih muda saja sudah gemetar karena tak tahan dengan dingin.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam, di sini terlalu dingin. Bagaimana kalau kau nanti juga flu seperti Halmeoni?" Junhyung mencoba membujuk kakeknya. Harabeoji tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kau tak tahan, kau saja yang masuk ke dalam," tolak Harabeoji. Junhyung berdecak kesal. Kakek tua ini selalu merasa kalau dirimu masih berjiwa muda, tanpa ingat usianya sekarang. Memangnya ia tak ingat kalau sering merepotkan Junhyung hanya karena flu? Sebenarnya Junhyung ingin masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kakeknya di tempat terbuka seperti ini sendirian. Yang ia lakukan berikutnya hanya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, menyamankan diri.

Subuh tadi Harabeoji menghubungi Junhyung, meminta Junhyung untuk segera pergi ke rumah kakeknya. Ia bahkan menyuruh Junhyung untuk menumpang kereta paling awal, hanya agar Junhyung bisa segera sampai di tempat tujuan, padahal rumahnya berada di distrik yang berbeda. Junhyung tak mungkin menolak permintaan Harabeoji, mengingat ini masih masa liburan. Harabeoji juga berkata kalau Halmeoni sedikit demam saking rindu pada cucunya.

Lagipula... Junhyung ingin menenangkan diri lebih dulu. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan nasibnya. Meskipun ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan hal lain, tetap saja ia terngiang dengan Yoseob. Apa keputusan Yoseob? Apakah Yoseob akan mencampakkannya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Junhyung kalau hal itu memang terjadi? Bisakah Junhyung menghadapi semua kemungkinan buruk itu? Rasanya kepala Junhyung akan pecah hanya untuk memikirkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu.

Jadi saat Harabeoji menghubungi dan menyuruhnya untuk datang, tanpa pikir panjang Junhyung langsung mengiyakan. Ini adalah momen yang tepat untuknya menenangkan diri, meskipun waktunya sangat singkat. Setidaknya ia masih punya kesempatan memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini jika tak ada Yoseob di sampingnya. Astaga... ironis sekali...

"Aku terkejut saat tahu kalau kau datang kemari sendirian," Junhyung terkejut saat Harabeoji memulai perbincangan.

" _Nde?"_

"Kupikir Yoseob juga ikut, seperti biasanya". Itu memang benar. Setiap Junhyung mengunjungi kakek neneknya, Yoseob pasti turut serta. Hanya kali ini, Junhyung tak mengajak Yoseob, bahkan sepertinya dia juga tak tahu kalau Junhyung tidak di rumah saat ini. Mungkin dia sudah tak peduli Junhyung ada di rumahnya atau tidak. Yoseob telah kecewa pada Junhyung pastinya. Dan untuk orang seperti Junhyung, yang mencampuradukkan antara cinta dan persahabatan, tidak layak untuk mendapatkan sahabat sejati.

Junhyung mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kedua matanya terasa panas seolah terbakar karena ia kurang tidur semalam. Ia ingin beristirahat, tapi setiap ia memejamkan mata ia justru teringat dengan raut wajah Yoseob.

Junhyung tersentak saat Harabeoji menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh, hanya untuk mendapatin raut khawatir kakeknya.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Junhyung menggeleng saat mendengar pertanyaan Harabeoji. Ia tahu kakeknya tak puas dengan jawaban darinya, tapi ia tak ingin membicarakan hal ini pada siapapun. Hanya Eomma yang boleh tahu masalah ini. Lagipula Harabeoji adalah tipe orang tua yang kolot dan kuno. Ia tak akan mungkin setuju dengan konsep cinta sesama jenis macam Junhyung pada Yoseob.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu?" Junhyung mendecih. Rasanya ia mulai muak menerima pertanyaan itu.

"Mengapa kau bereaksi seperti itu? Apakah hubungan kalian sudah berakhir?" tanya kakeknya lagi.

" _Ne~"_

"Sungguh?"

"Dia memutuskan hubungan jauh sebelum liburan musim dingin," jawab Junhyung jujur. Sepertinya Harabeoji masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Junhyung, dilihat dari tatapannya yang aneh.

"Kami terlalu sibuk, jadi sangat sulit untuk bertemu," Junhyung kembali menjelaskan, "sudahlah, jangan bertanya lebih jauh. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas apapun tentang Hara".

" _Wae? Wae geurae?"_ Harabeoji masih terus melemparkan pertanyaan. Junhyung menggeleng, enggan menjawab lagi. Ia tak peduli meski kini sang kakek menggoyang lengannya, memaksa Junhyung menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Aku tidak akan bicara lebih dari ini," Junhyung bangkit berdiri, tak peduli kalau Harabeoji sedikit terkejut karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. "Aku masuk. Di luar terlalu dingin".

Dan Junhyung segera masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa peduli Harabeoji masih memanggil namanya.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

"Halmeoni sudah lebih baik..."

Junhyung melirik neneknya yang sedang memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Junhyung. Ia kembali memetik gitarnya dengan main-main, terlihat sekali kalau malas menanggapi perkataan neneknya. Halmeoni berdecak, menepuk lengan Junhyung untuk menarik perhatiannya lagi.

" _Ne~... Arraseoyo~.._." sahut Junhyung tanpa menoleh. Tangannya masih asyik bermain gitar, sambil mulutnya menggumam.

"Kau sudah boleh kembali ke Seoul". Junhyung tak menjawab kali ini, membuat neneknya semakin gemas.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sikap seperti itu?"

"Apa lagiii?"

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk segera kembali ke Seoul. Aku tidak akan menahanmu lebih lama di sini..."

"Aku tidak sedang ditahan," Junhyung berhenti memainkan gitarnya. Tangan kanannya kini terulur untuk mengelus lengan sang nenek, "aku memang ingin menghabiskan liburan di sini... bersama kalian," lanjutnya.

"Tapi besok malam Tahun Baru. Memangnya kau tidak ada rencana?"

"Tidak ada."

"Dengan Yoseob sekalipun?"

Junhyung mencelos saat mendengar nama Yoseob disebut. Ada apa dengan semua orang? Mengapa mereka selalu meributkan ketidakberadaan Yoseob di sampingnya? Ia tahu, ia dan Yoseob memang selalu bersama dan tak pernah terpisahkan. Tapi bukan berarti kalau mereka berdua tidak bisa menjalani kegiatan mereka masing-masing, kan? Sesekali Junhyung juga membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa interupsi dari orang lain. Dan Junhyung yakin Yoseob pasti menginginkan hal yang sama.

Haha...

Jangan percaya...

Barusan bukan alasan yang sebenarnya. Junhyung hanya mencari pembenaran untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia enggan kembali ke rumah, alasannya tentu saja karena sahabatnya, Yoseob. Junhyung belum ingin bertemu dengannya, tidak untuk saat ini. Sebut ia pengecut karena menghindari dari masalah. Karena merasa kebingungan harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu Yoseob, maka inilah yang Junhyung lakukan. Ia memilih tetap tinggal di rumah neneknya selama beberapa hari, dengan alasan merawat neneknya yang sakit, padahal jelas-jelas neneknya sudah pulih.

"Jadi benar kau ada masalah dengan Yoseob?" Halmeoni kembali bertanya, yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Junhyung, "aku sudah merasa sedikit aneh saat ibumu bertanya padaku mengapa kau belum kembali ke Seoul."

"Eomma?"

"Ya... Apalagi Yoseob dan ibumu tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu," Junhyung tertegun. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Yoseob menghubunginya? Ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Yoseob? Junhyung memang mematikan ponselnya semenjak kedatangannya ke rumah Halmeoni. Ia tidak ingin diganggu, dalihnya. Bahkan jika itu adalah Yoseob. Menurut Junhyung, membiarkan ponselnya tetap menyala akan membuat ia kehilangan kendali untuk tidak menghubungi Yoseob terlebih dahulu. Tapi Junhyung tidak mungkin berkata jujur seperti itu. Jadi ketika Halmeoni bertanya mengapa Junhyung mematikan ponselnya, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab,

"Hanya ingin benar-benar menikmati liburan".

"Setidaknya kau harus memberi kabar pada ibumu. Dia terdengar sangat khawatir saat menghubungi ku kemarin...," ujar Halmeonni sambil mengelus lengan Junhyung. Junhyung mengangguk. Ia beringsut, meletakkan kepalanya di punya Halmeonni. Ia ingin bermanja-manja sebentar.

"Kau ada masalah apa dengan Yoseob, kalau Halmeonni boleh tahu..." Junhyung tempat berjengit mendengar pertanyaan neneknya.

"Hanya masalah sepele." Satu lagi kebohongan keluar dari mulut Junhyung. Junhyung ingin menahan Halmeonni agar tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Semakin banyak pertanyaan, maka semakin banyak pula kebohongan yang harus diciptakan Junhyung.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku. Halmeonni-mu ini hanya bisa memberi saran. Jangan lari dari masalah mu seperti ini. Bicarakan dengan baik-baik".

"Aku hanya...," Junhyung menegakkan badannya, "canggung..."

"Yah!" Halmeonni menepuk kepala Junhyung dengan cepat sebelum Junhyung sempat menghindari, "pengecut sekali kau ini..."

"Memang."

"Apa sulitnya bicara?" Junhyung tak menjawab. Ia tersenyum kecut. Bukankah situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini adalah akibat karena ia sudah banyak bicara?, "Setidaknya pikirkan persahabatan kalian. Jangan sampai masalah sepele merusak persahabatan kalian yang sudah terjalin selama bertahun-tahun. Arraseo?"

" _Ne_ , Halmeonni..."

"Bagaimana? Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?" Junhyung tersenyum.

"Besok."

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Junhyung sedang mempersiapkan barang bawaannya untuk kembali ke Seoul ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu depan. Ia berhenti sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya karena berpikir neneknya mungkin sedang membuka pintu depan. Saat ia memasukkan charger ponsel ke tasnya, ia kembali mendengar ketukan. Junhyung berdecak, menutup resleting tasnya, dan segera berjalan menuju ke depan untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu di rumah Halmeoni. Tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini sudah ada tamu.

Junhyung tertegun melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Sungguh, dari sekian banyak orang yang ia kenal, ia tidak pernah berharap kalau orang ini yang akan datang kemari.

Ya, ini si Manis, malaikatnya, Yang Yoseob.

Tidak ada sapaan apapun dari mulut Yoseob. Pemuda itu hanya diam, memperhatikan Junhyung dengan mata bulatnya yang jernih. Junhyung langsung gemetar. Bukan, bukan karena tremor, lebih karena gugup setengah mati. Ini Yoseob, hanya berjarak setengah meter darinya. Pemuda yang sama yang ia nyatakan cinta beberapa hari lalu, tepat di hari Natal. Yoseob masih menawan seperti biasanya. Dengan mantel tebal berwarna kuning cerah dan syal oranye yang melingkar menutupi lehernya. Pipinya sedikit merona, sepertinya terlalu lama menahan hawa dingin di luar.

Junhyung baru akan bertanya mengapa Yoseob bisa ada di tempat ini, ketika tiba-tiba Yoseob mendekat. Junhyung membulatkan matanya melihat Yoseob yang menempelkan keningnya di bahu kiri Junhyung. Junhyung ingin menghindar karena tingkah Yoseob terlihat aneh dan berbeda dari biasanya, tapi ternyata Yoseob sudah meremas bagian depan kaosnya, tepat di bagian perut.

"Sebentar saja...," Yoseob akhirnya bersuara, meski lirih.

" _Wae geurae?"_ tanya Junhyung pelan. Bisa dirasakannya kepala Yoseob yang bergerak, Junhyung bisa mencium aroma shampoo yang khas, aroma apel. Junhyung meremas telapak tangannya sendiri, menahan agar tidak kelepasan memeluk tubuh Yoseob. Ia takut kalau tindakannya akan membuat Yoseob takut berada di dekatnya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi...," bisik Yoseob.

" _Mwo?"_

"Jangan menghilang lagi... Kau tidak tahu aku hampir gila hanya karena sulit menghubungi mu...," Junhyung berdebar. Jika dulu ia selalu menutupi debaran jantungnya tiap kali berdekatan dengan Yoseob, kali ini tidak. Junhyung tidak perlu melakukan itu lagi, toh Yoseob sudah tahu soal rasa cinta Junhyung padanya.

"Kupikir aku membuatmu kecewa karena telah menyatakan cinta padamu...," kilah Junhyung.

" _Pabboya!"_ Yoseob mendengus. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melirik Junhyung, namun masih dengan posisi menempelkan ujung kepalanya di bahu Junhyung, "kau boleh mengatakan cinta pada sepuas hatimu, asal jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

" _Jinjja?"_

" _Ye_. Katakan saja sampai kau bosan, itu tak masalah...," lanjut Yoseob. Junhyung mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus pipi kanan Yoseob dengan gerakan perlahan. Sedetik kemudian ia memeluk Yoseob.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Ya, Junhyung sadar sekarang. Selama ini, ia selalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tak penting. Ia mungkin bukan pemuda yang sempurna. Tapi bukankah ia juga berhak jatuh cinta pada pemuda bak malaikat yang ada di pelukannya kini? Bukankah ia berhak jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri?

Setidaknya ia tak salah memilih Yoseob sebagai pemilik hatinya. Memang tidak ada deklarasi apapun, tapi sikapnya saat ini sudah cukup menjadi bukti. Yoseob telah mencegahnya kehilangan sahabat dan cinta secara bersamaan. Junhyung mendapatkan keduanya. Sahabat dan cinta pertamanya sekaligus.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu...," bisik Junhyung sambil mempererat rengkuhannya. Senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya saat mendengar bisikan dari pemuda manis itu.

Sangat tipis... Tapi Junhyung bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena posisi mereka yang saling menempel...

" _Aku tidak percaya mengatakan ini... Hajiman... nado..."_

 **THE END**

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Ngegantung? Nggak lah... Niat awal ane malah mau dibikin lebih nggantung dari ini lho...

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah membaca cerita ini sejak chapter pertama sampai selesai...

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah nyempetin review. Meski di sini cuman 2biji ya reviewnya. Tapi itu adalah dukungan yang sangat berarti buat ane...

Terimakasih banyak juga untuk yang udah fav dan follow cerita ini...

Cerita ini adalah cerita yg bikin ane emosional, karena pairingnya adalah couple yang ane idolain sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Apalagi ane sadar kalau yg ngebias ini couple juga nggak sebanyak group lain. _But, it's okay._ Ini dunia ane. Nggak ada yg tertarik ya nggak apa-apa. Ada yg tertarik ya ane terima dengan pelukan hangat.

Cerita ini emang udah tamat, tapi ane akan bikin fanfic JunSeob lagi. Hhaa... Nggak akan kapok ane mah. JunSeob itu jiwa ane, udah kayak darah yang mengalir di tubuh ane.

Sekian...

Sampai jumpa di cerita JunSeob lainnya...

 ** _Ciao!_**


End file.
